What the heart wants
by Neverendingimagination
Summary: Things go from bad to worse after a woman's body is found and Gibbs accidentally shoots her husband, a Petty Officer. Their main suspect goes awol and the team agree to take care of the couple's two young children until the case is solved. Jenny/Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

This is the first part of a new fic that I dreamed up, it's hard to describe so the summary is probably of little use.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters however much I wish I did.

Chapter 1 - Dammit Jethro!

'Dammit Jethro! Why do you always manage to make a difficult situation ten times worse!' Jenny shouted at Jethro across her office her arms in the air, before placing them on her hips. 'I'm sorry if I was trying to do my job and things got a little messy, director,' he snarled back. Jenny glared at him, 'A little,' she raised her eyebrows and her nostrils flared, her eyes wide with anger, 'A little messy! You shot an innocent man in the chest! This morning we had the mutilated body of a young woman, now we have a dead young woman, her mourning husband in intensive care fighting for his life while their toddler and 19 week old baby are downstairs with Ducky. There are no foster families able to take the kids which means we're stuck with them until further notice, have I missed anything?' Jethro scratched the back of his head, 'both the kids are boys Jen, but other than that no, I think you pretty much got it all,' 'oh, I'm sorry, I overlooked that minor detail.' 'And their names are Anthony and Aaron, Anthony and Aaron Cameron,' she shot him a look of spite, 'and who do you suggest I give the task of looking after little _Anthony and Aaron _to then?'

She held a pen over the paperwork in front of her, 'c'mon, give me a name before I put yours down,' Jethro raised his eyebrows at the fiery redhead before him, 'I got a name, doubt you'll like it though,' Jenny looked up at him leaning on both hands on the table, she raised one eyebrow and stared at him. 'Who,' Jethro jerked his head to the side and smiled a little, 'you Jen.' He turned and walked from the room and onto the catwalk, 'Me, you have to be joking,' came the response from behind him. He smirked as he hopped down the stairs to his team, 'Hey Duck, how's little Anthony,' he faltered as he saw Tony holding the baby and balancing the toddler on his lap pointing at his computer screen, 'Er Tony I don't think that is appropriate material for the eyes of a toddler and small baby,' his eyes widened as he looked around.

'Yeah, sorry director,' his eyes looked left to right nervously before he stood up and grinned, 'Ziva, ever held a baby before?' She narrowed her eyes and sat forwards in her chair, 'No Tony, I have not,' she raised her eyebrows as he smiled widely, 'here's your chance,' he placed the baby in her arms before she could argue. She opened her mouth in horror, 'Oh, come on, its all wiggly and…' she lifted the infant up slightly, she jerked her head back in horror, 'oh, he really stinks,' she gripped the baby under the arms and held it out in front of her, the baby was looking petrified in her grip, its legs were dangling and its eyes were wide with fear, he screwed up his face and Gibbs braced himself for the scream. He nodded to himself as the crying reached his ears, Ziva begged them, 'somebody take it, please!'

Before anyone could offer or argue McGee jumped to his feet, 'Boss, we got a hit off the BOLO, SUVs' been abandoned off Harbour Lane, Charlottesville,' Gibbs jumped to his feet, 'Grab your things,' he threw his coffee cup into the bin and started towards the elevator. 'Er, Gibbs, baby, in my hands, needs changing,' he turned to Ziva and shook his head. She was looking at the baby as if it was an alien species; he headed towards her and took the baby from her gently. 'Hello little man, whoa you really do stink, such a shame I haven't got time to change you,' he rubbed his back soothingly, 'shhh, hey, its not that bad, Ziva's just scared of you,' he turned to Jenny and thrust the child gently into her arms, 'Jenny will change you, and she'll get you a bottle and put you to bed,' he told the huge frightened eyes. Tony stood the toddler on his feet and walked him over to Jenny, Jenny glared at them both. 'I haven't got time to take care of a baby and a toddler,' she held Anthony in front of her under his arms looking at him uncomfortably, 'Jethro!' She shouted after him as he waved at her from the elevator, she narrowed her eyes as she turned round to Ducky, 'Ducky,' she began in her most charming voice, 'you know I'd love to help my dear but I do need to get on with my paperwork, and poor Mrs Cameron is not going to complete her own autopsy.'

He smiled at the tiny baby and stroked his head gently, then bent down to ruffle the toddlers thick blond hair, 'good luck my dear,' he smiled and headed to the back elevator. Frowning she lifted 

the changing bag onto her shoulder and changed her grip on the baby. 'I'm gonna kill Jethro when he gets back,' she brought the baby closer to her and placed one hand underneath his bottom and rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently and whispered in his ear, 'shhh, shhh, its okay, shhh, shhh,' he immediately began to calm down. The screaming becoming broken grunts, 'wow,' she breathed, 'it worked,' she screwed up her face, 'oh, god I'm going to have to change you aren't I?'

She sighed as she took Aaron's hand in hers and led him down the corridor towards the back elevator, 'maybe I can get Abby to watch you two for a little while,' she smiled to herself and pressed the button, the doors slid open and she stepped inside and hoisted the baby back up over her shoulder. She tapped her feet impatiently and stopped abruptly when little Tony started to stir, the doors opened and she hurried down the corridor to the forensics lab.

'Abby,' she called softly into the darkened room, she could hear soft music playing and could smell so many oils and fragrances it gave her a headache. As she peered through the window to Abby's office she spotted the Goth with her eyes closed breathing deeply, she turned around and looked at the computer screens before turning back to the window.

She jumped about a foot across the room, Abby was grinning at her widely, her nose pressed against the glass, 'Abby! Please don't do that again.' Abby continued to grin and hunched up her shoulders, she jumped out of her office and bounced up to Jenny, 'awww, he's so small, poor thing losing his mommy like that, who could do such a thing?' She pouted kneeling down and stroking the fuzzy head, she looked at Jenny questioningly.

'I don't know Abby, that's what Jethro's gonna find out, with your help,' Abby nodded her attention still on the frightened toddler. 'Abby,' the Goth stood up suddenly, her pigtails bouncing wildly, 'yes director,' she grinned happily, 'how would you like to look after little Tony and Aaron here for a couple of hours,' Abby smirked, 'you know I'd love to,' Jenny's eyes widened, 'great, how about…' 'but!' Abby jumped in quickly, 'I have so much work to do, I'm only one person and I have blood samples, finger prints, anonymous substances one, two and three, sticky stuff, I gotta make a list of possible murder weapons using the striation patterns on the…' 'okay, Abby I get it, you're busy,' she sighed, finally defeated.

She turned and led Aaron towards the door, 'um director,' Abby called after her, 'yes, Abby,' she turned back around, 'he really stinks, someone needs to change his poopy diaper,' Jenny nodded and closed her eyes for a second. 'I know Abby, I was hoping that,' 'you could trick me into doing it, sorry director, not happening,' Jenny grinned as she headed towards the door, 'I know, keep working Abby,' the doors opened as Abby called after her, 'bye director, bye baby Tony, bye Aaron,' 'bye Abby.'

Jenny walked back towards the elevator and contemplated where best to change Tony, the ladies room was an obvious choice but she wasn't sure she wanted to be interrupted whilst up to her eyes in nappy changing essentials and most likely looking completely lost at the same time. Autopsy, disinfected surfaces and cleaning materials on hand, just in case. Would have been perfect had Ducky not been autopsying Aaron and Anthonys' mother, which left her with one option, her office.

She walked along the catwalk quickly; as quickly as she could with a small toddler trailing along, stopping to poke everything in sight, she didn't want to attract anyone's attention with the smell wafting around the infant. She walked past Cynthia and shook her head and rolled her eyes at the curious look on her assistants face. Cynthia nodded and presumed from her boss's 'don't ask' expression it had something to do with Agent Gibbs.

Cynthia continued with her work and looked at the caller ID when her phone rang twenty minutes later, she smiled to herself as she answered it. 'Director Shepard, how may I be of assistance?' 'Have you ever changed a diaper?' came the disgruntled reply, 'Er, yes, my sister has two children,' 'I need you help'.

She pushed open the door hesitantly and had to suppress a laugh; Jenny stared at her from her position on the floor. She sulked sitting cross-legged with her arms folded, the baby was laying on the changing mat on his back, determined to keep his foot in his mouth. He was naked from the waist down and had baby powder all over his legs and a dirty diaper stuck to the foot not in his mouth. Jenny was covered from head to foot in baby powder and had two clean diapers stuck together in the wrong places beside her, a number of baby wipes were on the floor and bizarrely one was in Jenny's hair. Aaron was stood beside Jenny holding a nappy above his head and giggling at his brother on the floor.

Tony was rocking from side to side as he fought with his foot and gummed his toes, a look of intense concentration upon his little face. He stopped chewing suddenly and his expression changed, 'what is he doing?' Jenny asked Cynthia, as she turned to her assistant she was aware of something wet on her stomach. She turned quickly back to the baby and 'ergh, little monster!' she held her hands out instinctively to protect her upper body from the jet and glared at the far wall waiting for him to stop peeing.

Once he had stopped she leaned forwards, her pants and parts of her shirt sodden, she picked him up under the arms and watched his contented face, 'how can anything so small pee so mu….' She stopped abruptly as the baby peed again over the front of her shirt, '…much,' she finished in a beaten tone, 'he was waiting for me to pick him up wasn't he, little demon.'

She looked behind her as she heard a tiny click and found herself looking into DiNozzo's amused face, 'what is it DiNozzo?' 'Boss sent me up here to check on the munchkins, I see they're fine, not so sure about you though Jenny,' she glared at him. 'Not a word to anyone,' he nodded grinning, 'I mean it DiNozzo,' 'got it,' he turned to the door obviously laughing, 'I mean its not like anyone would believe me that the Director of NCIS was outsmarted by a baby are they?' 'Hmm, you don't happen to know if Ziva has any spare clothes do you?' 'No, but I can find out.'

Jenny looked up at Cynthia, 'please, help me put a diaper on him instead of standing there grinning,' the younger woman smirked and kneeled down on a dry patch of carpet. She picked up a fresh diaper and laid it down, she took Tony from Jenny's outstretched arms and laid him on the diaper, she lifted the front between his legs and pulled the shiny paper from the sticky strips before firmly sticking them around Tony's waist. 'There, all done,' she lifted him up and balanced him on his feet before passing him back to her boss. 'They fell off when I did it,' she groaned.

Tony skipped out of the room and back down into the bullpen, 'Ziva,' 'Tony,' 'Do you have any spare clothes with you?' She leaned back in her chair and scrutinised him, 'why?' 'I er um Abby split something down her dress, she needs some fresh clothes,' she tilted her head and stared at his face, 'liar, why do you want ladies clothes Tony?' 'I've been sworn to secrecy,' 'hmm, no I'm afraid I don't Tony.' He nodded and walked towards the back elevator, next call Abby.

He slipped inside the lab and Abby turned to face him, 'hey Tony, I haven't got anything for you yet,' 'oh I know, I have a question for you,' 'shoot,' 'do you have any spare clothes?' 'Yes,' 'ooh, can I borrow them for someone,' Abby frowned at him, 'who?' Tony started bouncing up and down desperate to tell her, 'okay, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone,' he looked around the room before pulling his phone from his pocket, he flicked through the menus and pulled up a photo. He showed it to Abby who snorted, 'that is classic material, I'm making a back-up of it,' 'so can I borrow 

the clothes?' 'Yeah sure,' she bounced into her office and came back with a black rucksack with a white crucifix on it, 'in here.'

'Thanks Abby,' he turned to leave but Abby called him back, 'hey, Tony, how about a wager?' 'What kind of wager?' 'How long it takes for Gibbs and the director to find that picture?' 'Why, what did you do with it?' 'Sent it to McGee and Ziva,' 'less than three hours,' 'Twenty bucks?' 'I'm so certain I'd put fifty on it,' 'you're on,' she grinned as Tony left her lab, she suddenly wondered which outfit was in her rucksack, her eyes widened as she realised what it was. 'Oops,' she muttered to herself slowly leaving the room.

Tony ran up the stairs as Ziva and McGee looked on, 'why has he got Abby's rucksack?' McGee asked Ziva, watching Tony take it into the director's office, 'more to the point, why is he taking it to the director?' She raised her eyebrows and placed the end of her pen on her bottom lip.

Tony knocked on the office door and walked inside holding the rucksack up, 'Got you some, clothes,' he stared at her on her hands and knees cleaning a damp patch on her floor. 'Thanks Tony, can you leave them on my desk,' 'sure,' she stopped scrubbing after a few seconds and turned to look at him. 'Anything I can help you with?' 'No, no, just wondering where little T is,' 'little T?' she asked raising an eyebrow. 'Tony Cameron,' 'on the couch, asleep, don't wake him,' he jumped backwards towards the door, 'okay, I won't, er you might want to take a look at little A though,' he ran from the room as Jenny turned around.

Aaron was doing a little dance beside her couch, 'Aaron, do, do you need to go the toilet,' he stared at her nervously, she kneeled down in front of him, 'Aaron do you need to use the potty,' he blinked at her and shook his head uncertainly, 'okay,' she stood back up and looked over at the rucksack. As she took a step towards it she felt a tugging on her arm, she looked down at Aaron, 'what's up?' He looked down fearfully and Jenny saw the dark stain on the crotch of his blue pants, she looked behind him and saw a dark puddle on the floor.

She smiled at him, the last thing she wanted to do was frighten him even though she was beginning to lose patience with the amount of urine on her office carpet. 'Let's get you cleaned up,' she smiled as she searched through the changing bag and found a clean training diaper and a spare pair of black pants. 'Come here,' he stepped in front of her and she pulled down his wet pants and training diaper, he stepped out of them and began jumping up and down. Jenny looked away as she pulled out some wet wipes, 'Aaron, keep still,' she showed him the wet wipe, 'can you do it?' He took it in his hand and started playing with it, 'obviously not,' Jenny muttered.

'Let me clean you up,' she tentatively cleaned him with the wet wipe as quickly as she could. She managed to keep him still for long enough to get his clean training diaper on and then his clean pants before he hurried over to her window and stared out at the marina.

Whilst he was occupied Jenny unzipped the rucksack Tony had brought her and pulled out the garments, 'you have got to be kidding.'


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Jenny wearing? Read on to find out1**

**Once again, I don't own NCIS, but i do own Aaron and baby Anthony**

2)

Gibbs charged through the bullpen and crossed Tony on the stairs as he headed towards the director's office, 'er Boss, I wouldn't go in there If I were you,' Gibbs turned to stare at Tony, 'the director is busy,' he turned away from Tony and looked at the metal door as it opened and Jenny shot past in a blur, 'what have you got?' 'Er, um, McGee! What have you got?' 'Abby matched the prints on the gun we found in the SUV to a Petty Officer Michael Danforth, he is in the same rotation as Petty Officer Alex Cameron,' 'good, you brought him in?' 'We, we can't find him,' Gibbs stormed back to his desk and slammed his coffee down, 'get searching.'

Gibbs stared at his computer screen pretending to be thinking about the case, he was trying to work out how to delete an e-mail from his account, it was some junk about home insurance that shouldn't have even got through the firehole or whatever it was McGee was complaining about. He heard a familiar click of heels on the stairs and leaned back exasperatedly, thinking up retorts to use to win round two.

He heard a clatter to his left and frowned at McGee as he picked up his papers and phone from the floor, his eyes stopped on the ankles behind McGee's head. He followed the toned legs up and saw the small hands of the toddler hanging on tightly, he spotted the red and black checked mini-skirt and frowned in confusion, it had a silver metal studded belt with a skull and crossbones on the clasp. He followed it up further to a very tight black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on the left breast pocket, it was short sleeved and straining in a certain area.

'Have I missed something director or are you bursting out of your Abby costume?' She frowned at him and looked down at the baby happily feeding from the bottle in her left hand, she was suddenly aware of the amount of flesh she was exposing and a red flush appeared on her neck. Gibbs shook his head at McGee who was unmoving and staring resolutely at his desk, 'McGee, what has got into you?' 'Nothing boss,' Tony sniggered from his desk and both Jenny and Gibbs stared at him, 'what's so funny Agent DiNozzo?'

He gulped, Agent DiNozzo was a bad sign, she was pissed, probably at him, 'nothing, maam,' Gibbs squinted at her, 'Do I dare ask why you're wearing Abby's clothes Jenny?' McGee shifted in his seat and looked up at the director behind him, he made a funny noise and hurriedly turned back to stare at his desk. Jenny raised an eyebrow at him as she moved the baby so its head was at her shoulder and patted it's back lightly. She frowned at the fuzzy head, 'occupational hazard,' she stated simply.

She looked back at Gibbs and he shook his head grinning, 'Jethro, it's not…' she stopped speaking and pulled a face sighing in defeat, and looking at her shoulder, 'not what Jen?' Gibbs asked grinning, fully aware of what had just happened. 'Spare shirt?' she asked, knowing there was at least one shirt around. Tony looked down and saw his clean shirt poking out of his drawer, McGee slowly closed his bottom drawer hiding a small collection of fresh clothing and Gibbs leaned back in his chair, 'I did but I had to use it, the one in my drawer is all sweaty Jen,'

'Looking good director,' they all turned to see Abby grinning over the diving wall behind McGee's desk, she gave McGee a funny look as he turned around again and stormed over to him and whacked him around the back of the head. 'Stop that,' 'ow, what?' She glared at him and he hunched up in his chair, 'you know what McGee,' she frowned.

Jenny walked further down the stairs and stopped behind Tony's desk, 'Tony,' he looked up behind him, 'yes, well hello,' she stepped back quickly and closed her legs firmly, 'DiNozzo!' He looked over at Gibbs waiting for the explosion, 'Do not look up her skirt again, same goes for you too McGee. 'Sorry boss, director,' McGee and Tony muttered their gazes glued to their desks in shame. 'Tony,' 'yes director,' he replied quickly, 'give me your spare shirt,' 'I er, I don't have one,' 'it's in your bottom drawer.'

He frowned and leaned down slowly to pick it up as Jenny walked down the last few stairs and held out her free hand to take it, he handed it over grudgingly and frowned at the desk at her triumphant smirk. 'Why do you need a clean shirt?' McGee asked as she turned around, 'ah,' he answered his own question seeing the milky stain down the back. 'I'll be back in five minutes for an update Jethro,' she called as she headed towards the ladies room, toddler in tow.

Tony opened up an IM window and typed in a message sending it to McGee, McGee opened it and grinned nodding, he typed a message in response and sent it back, Tony opened it and laughed to himself, 'what's so funny Tony?' Ziva asked him, 'nothing you would understand Ziva,' he looked back at the screen and started typing. 'I think I'd risk a Gibbs head slap and glare to get that view again wouldn't you McGeek, yes Tony it was a nice view did you happen to notice they were lacy, course McGeek black and probably a t, probably a what Tony?'

Tony cringed and looked around at the unimpressed stare Jenny was giving him and his computer screen, he swallowed nervously, 'um probably a…' 'if you liked it that much, memorise it, you won't be seeing it again,' he swallowed as he closed the window and shrank down in his chair as Gibbs raised himself to his full height. 'Not a good move DiNozzo,' 'what about McGee he did it too,' he responded indignantly pointing accusingly at his team mate, 'you sent the first message and you should know better, McGee he's right, I'm disappointed in you, I expect this kind of behaviour from DiNozzo.'

Gibbs turned his attention to Jenny and the now sleeping baby in her arms; she was somehow pulling off the bright blue oversized shirt and toddler wrapped around her left leg with a flair that was just Jenny. 'What are you staring at Jethro?' she asked him nervously, stroking the tiny hand gripping hers, 'suits you,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'I've never been sure of bright blues,' he grinned at her, 'I meant the babies, Jen,' she smiled awkwardly looking down at the sleeping baby and little boy gazing up from around her knee.

'Jethro, update,' she waited for her old partner to respond, 'Petty Officer Michael Danforth owns the gun used to kill Rachel Cameron, his prints are the only ones, these three are working on finding him,' all three jumped to it and started typing on their computers, 'Er boss,' McGee began, 'yep,' 'his phone records indicate he spoke to the Cameron's at least twice a day, all to the house phone.' Gibbs raised his eyebrow, 'something tells me they weren't just talking about the weather.' Jenny nodded, 'How long have these calls been going on?'

McGee started typing rapidly and stared at the screen in front of him, 'nearly eighteen months,' all eyes turned to look at the baby in Jenny's arms, sleeping peacefully and ignorant to the world. 'You think the child might not be Petty Officer Cameron's?' Ziva voiced, 'it's a possibility, there could still be another explanation for those calls,' Gibbs frowned at Tony, 'what else could it be?' 'you mean other than phone sex or arranging to have sex, erm, not a clue boss, but why would he kill her?' 'Gee I don't know maybe that's why we're all here DiNozzo.'

'Anthony,' Jenny stated simply, 'no one's called me Anthony except my mother,' Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at the baby, 'I mean this Anthony, maybe he wanted to find out who little Anthony's father is, maybe he wanted access, maybe he went to see Rachel Cameron and things got a little out of hand.' 'This is just speculation, we still need to interview Petty Officer Cameron, find out where he was last night, we didn't get a chance this morning,' Ziva finished looking away from both Gibbs and Jenny who were giving each other death stares, 'I wonder why that would be Gibbs?' Jenny asked sarcastically. 'Come on Jen, he jumped out from behind a door pointing a gun at me and pulled the trigger, what did you want me to do?' 'Disable him, rather than stick two bullets through his left lung missing his aorta and heart by a hair's breadth, maybe?'

Gibbs glared at her, 'I did my job, you got a problem with that, discipline me, or let me get back to doing my job while you go play at being mum for the day,' he realised it was over the top as soon as he had said it. She glared at him and decided not to respond, something was eating him, she suspected it was to do with the children and didn't want to bait him. She looked at her watch, she passed the sleeping baby into Gibbs arms, 'your turn, come on Aaron,' she lifted the toddler into her arms and headed towards her office.

Gibbs stared down at the baby fast asleep in his arms, the tiny fingers and nose, the small slightly open mouth and rose coloured lips, and that smell, that baby smell, it brought back memories of when he had held Kelley, his little girl, he remembered her fine blonde hair and the way she giggled if he tickled the soles of her feet.

He snapped out of his memories when he saw Jenny coming towards him wearing her coat and her bag over her shoulder, 'where are you going?' She walked towards him and gently looked down the back of Anthony's top, 'shopping, I need something to keep Aaron occupied and some essentials if I'm going to be taking care of these two for a couple of days, ' 'like tonnes of diapers, and clothes, most of theirs are evidence,' he stated grinning and passing the baby towards her.

She shook her head and lifted Aaron into her arms, 'oh, no, you can have the super whizzer, it's just going to be me and Aaron,' and with that she hurried off towards the elevator and stepped inside, she waved at them as the doors closed and grinned at Aaron.

'Super Whizzer?' Ziva repeated, 'he peed all over her office,' Abby replied, 'DiNozzo shut your mouth,' Gibbs growled at Tony, whose mouth was wide open, 'sorry boss.' Gibbs looked down at the baby and realised he had a few things which would be useful to Jenny, he'd fetch them for her later but right now he had a murder to solve and a sitter to find.


	3. Chapter 3

3)

3)

'Down please,' Aaron told Jenny as they left the elevator, she popped him on his feet and took his hand in hers, she felt an irrepressible smile spread onto her face as she led him towards her town car, her driver gave her a strange look as she climbed in and strapped the toddler in on her lap. 'Where to Director?' her driver asked, 'Somewhere I can get car seats,' her driver nodded and smiled. Aaron sat staring around the car, his eyes wide at all the shiny things around him.

They pulled up outside a baby superstore and Jenny climbed out with Aaron, she led him inside and stopped in the doorway, stunned by the rows and rows of stuffed bears, toys, blankets, clothes, pacifiers in all colours, she was pulled out of her daze by Aaron tugging at her arm, she looked down and saw he had spotted the toys. 'Come on, lets get the boring stuff done then we can look at the fun stuff.'

An assistant came over to her as she stood looking lost in amongst the car seats, 'do you need any help?' he asked, Jenny looked up, 'yes, please, I don't really know what I'm looking for, I need a seat for this one and one for a 5 month old,' the shop assistant smiled and helped her pick out appropriate seats and then led her around the shop finding the other things she might need, then he left her to look at the toys with a wide eyed Aaron, his hands reaching out at all the toys they passed.

When Jenny left, she had so many bags she could easily have bought half the store, she fastened Aaron's car seat securely in the back of her town car and then sat him in it and buckled him in. He looked at it disdainfully and started trying to undo the belt, thank god for childproof locks Jenny thought as she fastened her own belt and asked her driver to take her home.

She climbed out of the car and unfastened a loudly complaining Aaron, she removed the car seat and carried it into her hall way. Aaron looked around amazed and ran across the hall into her study, she dragged him back out and closed all the doors off the hall, 'stay here,' she told him before heading back outside to supervise her driver removing all her purchases from the trunk of the car. He piled them up in the hall and pulled a face at Aaron before nodding curtly to Jenny, 'Sam, could you take this car seat back to NCIS for me and give it to Special Agent Gibbs, with a message please?' Sam nodded, 'sure, what's the message?' 'I want Anthony here by seven or there will be consequences,' he nodded, 'sure, see you tomorrow director,' smiling he closing the door behind him.

'Do you wanna pick your room for tonight?' Jenny asked Aaron, he looked at her strangely so she carried him upstairs and showed him into her two spare rooms, the first had a double bed and was decorated in pale pink, Aaron turned his nose up at the pink bedspread and walked straight back out of the room. Jenny took his hand and showed him into the room next to hers', it too had a double bed but it was bigger with a huge built-in closet along one wall, the walls were pale blue and the bedspread was navy with a paler blue square design.

Aaron clambered up onto the bed and curled up in a little ball, Jenny smiled at him, 'you wait here, I'll bring up some of your new things,' he nodded and pulled the blankets towards him. Jenny hurried next door and removed the pillows; she made a wall around Aaron to stop him falling off the bed. She headed downstairs and carried as many bags upstairs as possible, seeing Aaron had his eyes closed she headed back downstairs and fetched the rest of the bags.

While Aaron slept, she unpacked the tiny pants and shirts she had bought for Anthony and the bigger clothes for Aaron and folded them neatly on separate shelves in the closet. She pulled out the pairs of sneakers and bibs and sleep suits and found them all places to live, she took out the diapers and night-time shorts and stowed them away. She put the creams and powders and baby shampoo in a box and sat that on another shelf.

She took out the blue stuffed bear Aaron had picked out and sat it beside him, he stirred slightly and grabbed the bear, and he held it to him as he closed his eyes once more. Jenny smiled as she unfolded the soft fleece blanket and covered him over gently, she couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on his forehead before unpacking the bottles and baby mugs. She took the bottles, mugs, sterilising equipment and powdered milk downstairs and cleared a space in one of her cupboards.

She headed back upstairs and took the toys from their packaging and put them neatly in the closet, she held the stuffed rabbit she had bought for Anthony and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Having Aaron with her made her realise what she had given up for her job, the chance to be a mother. She didn't know how long she would have Aaron and Anthony with her, her head screamed out telling her not to get too attached, she could deny it all she wanted but her heart and body ached for a child. The need to nurture and protect, all the love she had to give, and here were two little boys that needed someone to care for them, if only in the short term.

She switched on monitor so she would know when he was awake and closed the door as she slipped out of the room; she took the counter part to the monitor downstairs to her study and made herself a mug of steaming fresh coffee. She stared at the papers in front of her and sighed as her phone started to ring, 'Shepard,' she stated, 'Director Shepard, this is Dr Lyme from Bethesda, I'm afraid Petty Office Cameron took a turn for the worst, he passed away five minutes ago,' she leaned forwards onto her desk, fabulous. 'What happened?' 'He started to bleed internally from his wounds, his clotting factors were through the floor, he bled out,' 'okay, I'd like the body to be sent to NCIS headquarters,' 'paperwork's right here, can you give me the name of the ME receiving the body?' 'Dr Donald Mallard,' 'thank you,' 'thank you.' She hung up and groaned inwardly, the day had gone from bad to worse.

She hit the 1 key on her phone and it speed dialled Gibbs, sad she thought, Gibbs on speed dial, 'yup?' came the gruff reply, 'I thought you would like to know Petty Officer Cameron died ten minutes ago, body's on the way to Ducky,' a long pause, in the background she heard a voice stammering, 'apparently if I don't get Anthony to you by seven there will be consequences,' he muttered, she smiled to herself, 'yes Jethro,' she replied in an _I'm already gonna have your arse over Petty Officer Cameron do not make matters worse for yourself_ tone. 'See you at eight then,' he hung up, leaving Jenny to hiss like an angry cat. She growled at the phone and slammed it on the desk, 'why do you always have to be so infuriating?'

She opened the file on her desk and scanned the words until she reached the part on background info, both Christians, no prior convictions, Petty Officer Cameron had no siblings, his father had been killed in Vietnam and his mother had been dead five years from cancer, his wife had also been an only child, both her parents had died in a car crash ten years previously.

As she sat thinking over the situation over she noticed the lights flashing on the monitor, then she heard a soft whimpers and then crying, she sighed and headed upstairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door, Aaron was sat up on the bed clutching his teddy, he was beginning to choke on his sobs and looked up at her with wide red eyes. She hurried over to him and pulled him into a hug, as she held him she realised he was wet, 'Where mommy? Want mommy,' he sobbed, she didn't know what to say, 'where mommy, where mommy,' he continued to cry, she held him close and rubbed his back gently. 'Want mommy,' she looked down at the shaking little boy and tilted his head up towards her, 'Aaron, mommy can't come,' 'why?' 'Mommy's,' she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, 'mommy is in heaven,' he stared at her, 'mommy is an angel in heaven,' 'when mommy come?' 'she can't sweetie,' 'daddy?' 'Daddy is an angel too,' 'in heaven?'

Jenny nodded, 'in heaven, they're looking down on you and they love you very much.' He watched her for a moment and then screwed his face up in thought, 'you take care of me?' She nodded allowing a small smile to spread onto her lips, 'yeah, I will,' he nodded and looked at the bed, 'who read me stories?' she nodded, 'me,' 'who play with me?' 'me,' 'Jenny take care of Tony?' She nodded smiling, 'yeah I'll take care of Tony too.' She realized she had just promised him something that wouldn't be happening, she would only be taking care of them for a couple of days then they would probably be whisked off for adoption.

He watched her for a moment and the nodded, he slipped off the bed and ran out into the hall, Jenny followed him and spotted the toddler rushing into her room. 'What are you doing in my room young man?' she asked him smiling; he grinned and peered into the en-suite. 'Need bath,' he told her, 'yes you do, do you wanna use your bath?' He nodded grinning and Jenny led him back into his room, she opened the closet and pulled out a few of the bath toys she had bought, Aaron grabbed the boat eagerly and started playing with it in the air whilst Jenny got out a soft towel and baby wash, and shampoo and a cat shaped bath sponge.

She took the stuff into the bathroom and placed it onto the shelf out of arms reach, Aaron followed her back into her room where she pulled out sweat pants and a tee-shirt. She popped Aaron onto her bed, and turned around to change, he watched her change as he waited. 'Come on,' she took his hand and led him back into the bathroom and turned on the taps.

Whilst she let the water warm up she undressed Aaron, she tested the temperature of the water and was about to lift Aaron up when the doorbell rang. She groaned and grabbed the towel; she wrapped Aaron up and picked him up before heading down to the front door. She opened it and found herself face to face with Anthony and Jethro, 'you're early,' she stepped back and allowed him to step inside. 'I wanted Anthony here for bath time,' he grinned, 'and I got some stuff for you.'

She tickled Anthony's tummy, he giggled back at her. 'Like what Jethro?' 'It's a surprise, you go bath them and it'll be ready when you get back,' she narrowed her eyes at him and set Aaron down beside her. She took Anthony from his car seat and went to take Aaron's hand, he shot off towards her study. 'Have fun catching him,' Gibbs grinned heading back outside.

Once Jenny had finally caught Aaron and had coaxed him into going back upstairs, she grabbed a second towel and a duck shaped bath sponge from the closet, and took both boys into the bathroom. She laid Anthony on the floor and lifted Aaron into the bath; he immediately started to splash and pushed his boat around giggling. Jenny undressed Anthony and placed him into the bath, supporting his back with her arm.

She dipped the duck sponge into the water and squeezed it over Anthony's head, he giggled happily and hit the water with his hand. Jenny heard a strange noise outside and looked towards the door, 'Jethro is that you?' 'Yup,' he answered sticking his head around the door. He disappeared again and left her with the splashing giggling pair while he sorted out her surprise.

'Jethro!' He stuck his head back around the bathroom door, 'Yuuuus?' She looked round at him, 'Could you grab me the three little boats with faces from the box next door please?' He nodded and slipped into the bedroom, he opened the closet and stopped, stunned he looked at the small piles of clothes and rows of diapers and toys, oh dear, he thought, this could end badly.

He found the boats and chuckled at the big beaming faces; he carried them into the bathroom and couldn't help but grin at Jenny laughing with the boys. She turned round to him, still smiling a smile he hadn't seen in years, her laughter filled the room with a warmth and familiarity he had sorely missed. He bent down and set the boats on the water, Anthony looked down with wide eyes, a smile spreading over his face as he watched Gibbs move the boats around the water. He crashed the boats into Aaron's leg and pretended to be horrified as the capsized; Aaron giggled and lifted the boats up making them float again.

He stood up and left the room again, Jenny picked up the baby wash and gently cleaned Anthony; she then cleaned his head with the baby shampoo. She took him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel before laying him on the floor on his back; she then washed Aaron and his hair and then lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him up in a second towel.

Jenny took out a clean diaper and baby powder, she powdered Anthony's bottom before fastening his diaper. She then slipped him into a sleep suit and laid him back on the towel, she then helped Aaron into his training diapers and pyjamas emblazoned with an anime character.

Gibbs stuck his head around the bathroom door for the third time, 'you finished,' 'yes we are, aren't we Aaron,' Aaron nodded and sped out of the door, 'catch him, I don't want him falling down the stairs,' Gibbs looked back out into the hallway, 'he won't,' Jenny jumped to her feet with Anthony in her arms.

'Yes he could, he could fall down the stairs and break his neck,' she shouted rushing past him into the hallway. She stopped when she saw Aaron peering through the bars of a stair gate that hadn't been there before, she frowned at Gibbs, 'you could have told me.' 'Where's the fun in that?' she thumped him in the arm and looked over the banister, a second stair gate was at the bottom of the stair case. 'So he can't get up them from downstairs,' Gibbs stated.

'Thank you Jethro, I didn't think of that,' Gibbs grinned, 'I know you didn't, there's something else in the bedroom for you,' she raised her eyebrows at him, 'their bedroom, not yours,' she smirked as she walked past him and entered the bedroom. 'Come on Aaron,' Gibbs called, directing the toddler into the bedroom. Jenny was staring across the room, 'you like it,' she nodded, 'yeah,' he smiled as she walked over to the white crib and ran her fingers over the sheep design on the end.

She realised it was old and turned to him, 'it was Kelley's' Gibbs stated simply looking at the floor. 'Mattress is new,' he added, Jenny laid Anthony on the mattress and stopped, 'how do I lay him, on his side, his back?' Gibbs looked down at Aaron, 'do you know how mommy laid Anthony to sleep?' He nodded and ran over to Anthony, he tried to push his legs down flat and pull the blanket over him but he couldn't do it. Jenny stepped in just before Anthony started to cry and held him to her, rubbing his back and making soothing noises.

He calmed down quickly and his eyes closed as she gently rocked him to sleep, Gibbs stood transfixed by the door, there was something different about her. She laid Anthony in the cot and tucked him in safely, she switched on the mobile attached to the cot and turned the baby monitor on. She put a finger to her lips and ushered Aaron and Gibbs out of the room, 'have you eaten yet,' she shook her head and nudged Aaron along the hall, 'Come on lets find you something to eat.'

Aaron ran over to the stair gate and started trying to pull it open, Jenny followed accompanied by Gibbs. 'What have you got?' Jenny opened the stair gate and began helping Aaron down the stairs, 'I didn't mention feeding you,' Gibbs shut the stair gate behind him and followed them down to the bottom of the stairs, 'Have you got anything suitable for a toddler to eat?' 'Er,' 'Exactly, that's why I went food shopping,' Jenny sighed as she stepped into the hallway, 'what haven't you bought today?' 'Erm, a black lacy thong,' he whispered into her ear. She sighed and pulled open a drawer, she threw several take away menu's at him, 'pick something.'

Gibbs grinned as he followed her into the kitchen; she opened her refrigerator and found it full of vegetables, milk, cheese, everything she could think of. She raised her eyebrows at Gibbs, 'if you're so knowledgeable, you cook him dinner and I'll order the takeaway,' 'I might just do that,' he turned to Aaron and kneeled in front of him, 'what do you like to eat?' Aaron thought hard for a moment, 'Jello!' 'and?' 'Jelly sanwhichees, caaaaaandy, fwies,' 'pizza?' 'Pizza! Pepwoni?' Gibbs chuckled, 'yes pepperoni and extra cheese,' Aaron bounced up and down excitedly chanting 'pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza.'

Jenny's face broke into a smile as she watched the small boy following Gibbs every move around the kitchen eagerly waiting for the pizza to cook. She watched, enchanted, as Gibbs lifted Aaron onto his lap and played with him whilst the pizza was cooking, it seemed so unfair that someone so good with kids should have his own taken away from him so cruelly. He obviously had a lot of love to give and would have made a fabulous father. She heard a whimper through the baby monitor and headed for the door as it gradually turned into distressed cries; she hurried over to the crib and lifted Anthony into her arms.

Gibbs stopped playing games with his hands and listened to Jenny's voice through the baby monitor she had left on the table. For someone with limited experience with babies and apparently no maternal instinct she sure had cottoned on quickly, there was something very amusing about Jenny making baby noises and giggling in quick succession. The thing that made his smile spread across his face was the way Anthony was cooing back quietly, the baby talk was replaced by a soft voice singing 'a whole new world' he laughed as he remembered her love of Disney films, at least she had an excuse to sing the songs now.

He heard a slight creak and a sound he knew was Jenny kissing Anthony, presumably on the head, he heard her whisper but didn't catch all the words, he waited to hear her footsteps returning, it was silent save for the sounds of breathing. He pulled face at Aaron who immediately started to laugh and put him down so he could check on the pizza, after waiting another ten minutes he took the pizza out and cut a quarter of it up into small pieces then pushed it onto a plate. He set the plate before Aaron on the table, he grinned and picked up a piece, smearing tomato sauce around his mouth and hands and munching it quickly.

Aaron finished his pizza and yawned widely, 'come on little man, let's get you upstairs,' Gibbs picked up the tired little boy and carried him up the stairs. He took him into the bathroom and gently wiped the small fingers and face clean; after he had brushed his teeth Aaron closed his eyes and curled up in Gibbs arms. Gibbs took him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, he gave Jenny a strange look as she gazed down into the crib oblivious to his presence.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled pajamas out of a drawer and carefully changed Aaron and tucked him in; Jenny turned around and smiled at Aaron. She helped Gibbs tuck him in and stroked his hair gently before placing a delicate kiss on his forehead, 'sleep tight.' He pulled his teddy close and his blanket up to his chin and curled up into a ball as they slipped from the room.

'So what do you fancy for dinner?' Gibbs whispered as they closed the door, _you_ she felt her brain scream, 'er Chinese, I'm thinking chow mien how about you?' her mouth garbled slightly breathless. He squinted at her, 'sure, you okay?' 'mm' she nodded looking past her shoulder and back upstairs as Gibbs directed her downstairs, 'they're not going anywhere,' he told her, 'I know, I know, but what if they wake up and…' he silenced her with a finger on her lips, her knees suddenly felt weak.

'And nothing,' he grinned, 'if they wake up we'll hear them, no point wasting time watching the door,' Jenny smiled and nodded, 'I suppose not,' she breathed, lost in his blue eyes she was becoming breathless and was suddenly incredibly hot. She looked away quickly and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, as she practically ran to her kitchen. Gibbs smiled to himself, his eyes following the curve of her hips as she sped away.

They ordered the Chinese and Jenny poured them both a glass of bourbon, they waited in the kitchen, when the food arrived they sat talking about the old days and the rest of the team, laughing and joking like they used to. Jenny saw Gibbs eyes sparkling across the room at her and couldn't stop the smile spreading across her features. Gibbs saw it and found himself entranced by the way her eyes shone in the light, they hadn't talked like this for a long time.

Both saw it in the other and both would deny feeling it but something had changed between them, they were standing too close, way too close , they both knew it but neither wanted to move away. Jenny placed her glass on the work surface and looked up at Gibbs, he placed his glass beside hers his finger tips grazing her knuckles.

Their eyes locked and both had an urge to lean in towards the other and press their lips against the one's they so desperately desired. Jenny gave in to temptation and started to lean forwards, she closed her eyes and dropped her head as she found thin air. Gibbs wouldn't meet her eyes when she looked up, 'I better be going,' he whispered, she nodded, 'yeah,' she replied quickly, 'back to NCIS,' he looked up into her face and saw it, saw what he had been missing all these years, 'yeah,' she breathed, willing him not to leave. 'P Petty Officer Cameron,' he stuttered finding himself being drawn closer to those intoxicating eyes, she nodded, begging him to kiss her, 'uh huh.'

He jumped up and headed towards the door, he couldn't do it, she would only hurt him again. She followed him confused, 'I'll call if we get anything interesting,' she nodded as he opened the door, 'okay,' her hurt was evident in her voice, the way she looked down and wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew he had hurt her, he pressed his lips to her forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb, he had to touch her, it wasn't possible to leave without touching her, 'night Jen,' he whispered before disappearing into the night. 'Night Jethro,' Jenny breathed watching until his figure was swallowed by the blackness, touching the spot where he had kissed her, a single tear at the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Jenny opened her eyes suddenly; she looked around the dark room wondering what had woken her. The wind was howling outside, whistling through the window she had left ajar, the trees were creaking as the wind forced them backwards and forwards. Rain pummeled the window, thunder crashed overhead and a bolt of lightening lit up a slither of her room for a split second. She strained to hear through the deafening storm, she sat up and pulled the baby monitor towards her, she smiled at the soft breathing and tiny groans.

Her door opened and she instinctively reached under her pillow, as she saw the figure approaching she released her grip on her gun. He was shaking and whimpering as he walked towards her clutching his teddy tightly, 'Aaron, what is it?' He pulled his teddy higher and began to cry, 'Aaron,' she slipped out from under the covers and pulled on her silk wrap before lifting him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried into her hair, 'shhh, shhh, what's wrong.'

'S S storm scary,' he sobbed, Jenny rubbed his back soothingly, 'I know,' Aaron jumped as the thunder boomed outside, 'it can't hurt you, sweetie,' 'W W want mommy,' he stammered, Jenny felt tears well up in her own eyes, 'she can't come sweetheart,' she hugged him tightly trying to comfort him. He shook at another clap of thunder, she lifted him up into her arms and took him back to her bed, she slipped under the duvet and wrapped it around him.

'It's okay Aaron, I know it's scary but its okay,' he sniffed into her shoulder and neck, 'but no mommy and no daddy,' she kissed his head and rubbed his back, 'it's gonna be okay Aaron, you'll get a new mommy and daddy and everything will be okay.' 'Really?' he asked nuzzling his face into her neck, 'I promise everything will be okay.'

The next morning she opened her eyes and looked around the room, everywhere was quiet, the storm had passed and Aaron was no longer frightened. She was also no longer in her own bedroom; she had fallen asleep beside Aaron after putting him back in his own bed. He was curled up next to her clutching his teddy tightly with one small hand grasping her sleeve. She gently removed the material from his fingers and slipped off the bed, she looked down into Anthony's crib and smiled at his tiny sleeping form.

Something about the two sleeping boys entranced her, she stared at the tiny fingers flexing slowly as they slept and watched their nostrils flare as they breathed, she watched their chests rise and fall and spied every twitch, every noise they made and breathed in their scent, loving every minute.

She had only had them for twenty-four hours but already she couldn't imagine being without them. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and watched them sleep, her lip trembling, she fought back a sob at the thought of letting them go. She walked to the door determinedly, how attached to them could she be in a day? She was being stupid, when the time came she would give them to social services and they would go to a couple who could take care of them properly, and she wouldn't get upset.

Something grabbed at her leg and she looked down, two big brown eyes peered up at her, 'Hey you, you happier this morning? No more scary thunder,' he nodded and held his arms up to her. She bent down and lifted him into her arms, 'ooh, you want some breakfast? Let's see what Jethro got us,' she smiled widely as she carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She sat him on the work top and opened a cupboard, 'do you want muffins?' Aaron shook his head smiling, 'pancakes?' she smiled as he grinned back at her nodding, 'maple syrup?' Aaron screwed up his face, 'chocolate!' he bounced up and down. Jenny grinned and nodded, 'okay chocolate chip pancakes,' she lifted him up and set him on the floor, 'you go down there, and you can stir in the chocolate chips.'

She made up the batter with Aaron practically under her feet and set the bowl on the table, she opened up the bag of chocolate chips and poured some into the mix, she picked up the spoon and stood behind Aaron holding the bowl still as he moved the spoon around with both hands. After a lot of giggling and determined stirring from Aaron the chocolate was all mixed in and the mix was ready.

Jenny heated the pan and poured in some of the mix, Aaron watched with greedy eyes as it began to set, Jenny flipped it over and cooked the other side before sliding it onto Aaron's plate. His eyes lit up as Jenny cut it into pieces for him, she smiled and poured out three more globs of mixture onto the pan and cooked them, she continued until she had cooked all the mix and stacked them up on a plate. She sat down opposite Aaron and started to eat one of the pancakes herself, Aaron grinned as he finished his and stared at the stack.

Jenny slid another one onto his plate and smiled as she took a huge bit of her pancake. As they finished the pancakes Jenny heard a whimper from upstairs, 'I think that's our sign to get ready,' she grinned at Aaron and led him back upstairs to where Anthony was wide awake and crying in his crib. She lifted him out and held him to her, gently bouncing up and down to try to calm him.

Jenny arrived at work two hours later and led Aaron from the elevator towards Gibbs and his team, she balanced Anthony on her hip and had the changing bag over her shoulder, she also had her purse over her shoulder and a small child's rucksack filled with toys. 'Morning Jenny,' Tony smiled, noticing her full arms and staring at the way Aaron was holding onto her.

'Morning Tony,' she looked at the others, her eyes resting upon Gibbs as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, 'Any news on the autopsy?' She asked, they group looked at Gibbs, 'toxicology? Anything?' He swallowed and looked at the desk, 'Ducky is doing the autopsy now, Abby's in the lab, nothing yet.' Jenny nodded and turned towards the stairs, a phone rang behind her and she stopped to listen. 'Gibbs, be right down,' she raised her eyebrow at Gibbs, 'Abby's got something.'


	5. Chapter 5

As it was already written i thought i'd post it now

5)

The team gathered in Abby's lab flanked by Jenny and the boys, Abby bounced over to Aaron and ruffled his hair, 'hey big man,' she grinned at Jenny and cooed at Anthony as he squirmed in Jenny's arms. 'Abs sometime this life,' Abby pouted, 'you mean you don't wanna see me in the afterlife Gibbs?' Her bottom lip trembled, 'Abby just tell us what you found,' Abby nodded looking hurt and clicked on her computer, '... ... and ...' they stared at her, 'and?' 'They're anti-virals, he was HIV positive. I checked Stacey Cameron, she was negative, he had to have caught it from someone else and after Anthony was born or they'd both have it.'

'That's not all Jethro, I found some very interesting marks on Petty Officer Cameron, there was bruising on his buttocks and inner thighs.' Tony made an indistinct noise, Gibbs Ducky and Jenny all stared at him glaring, the others looked at Tony rolling their eyes. 'What Di Nozzo,' Tony gulped and looked around the room for a suitable victim; he grabbed Abby and stood facing her.

'Abby grab my butt,' Abby stared at him, 'Tony, that is sexual harassment,' Tony frowned, 'this is for the case, a visual aid,' she grabbed his butt hard, 'ow,' he squeaked, not like that. 'If a couple were er having,' 'sex,' Ziva jumped in, 'sex, thank you Ziva,' she smirked, 'she may grab his buttocks and thighs, like so,' he winced as Abby moved her hands.

'Yes, Tony that is possible but explain to me how Abby would leave finger marks along your thighs with the index finger being closest to the groin and the pinky finger towards the knees, and the thumbs beneath the buttocks.' Tony stared at him and held his hands out, 'Jenny passed Anthony to Gibbs and stood behind Tony, 'like this,' she grabbed him from behind. His eyes bulged, Ducky nodded, 'yes, but how many women do you know with a hand span of 21.5cm?'

Gibbs grinned, 'McGee take the director's place and grab Tony around the thighs,' McGee froze, he slowly walked towards Tony and gingerly slipped his hands around Tony's thighs. Jenny smirked and pushed Tony's head down and then pushed McGee's crotch to Tony's butt, 'it's easier like this.' Tony glared, 'Everyone finished groping me? Or would you like a turn Ziva?' A flash of light blinded him, Ziva grinned from behind a camera, 'No thank you Tony, so Petty Officer Cameron appears to have had intercourse with a man?'

Ducky nodded, 'And from the multiple bruises and hemorrhaging around the rectum, I'd suggest for a long period of time.' 'That explains the HIV, he got it from his boyfriend,' Ziva added, Tony cringed at the sentence. 'What is wrong with being gay Tony?' 'Nothing, I'd just rather not think about it, and give me that camera,' Ziva passed it to Jenny. 'I'll keep that.'

Abby's computer dinged right on cue, 'ooh, the mystery blood on Marine Dependant Cameron belongs to, drum roll please,' McGee tapped a rhythm on the table, 'Petty Officer Michael Danforth,' it dinged a second time, 'oooh, oh, oh dear,' they all stared at Abby. 'I know why Petty Officer Michael Danforth was so interested in the Camerons.'

They continued to stare, 'When I went through Petty Officer Cameron's effects I found semen on his boxers, I presumed it was his and ignored it at first, then i remembered Rule Number 8.' 'Never take anything for granted,' Tony piped up grinning, 'Exactly, I ran the DNA and guess who popped up?' 'Petty Officer Danforth,' Gibbs finished, 'they were lovers, certainly explains the phone calls, bruises, and why he'd want the wife dead.' Jenny finished looking around at the others, 'find him.'

'He's gone off the grid, no one has seen him since the shooting,' McGee replied and stopped at the look on Gibbs face, 'I'll check his bank records, look for recent purchases,' Ziva swallowed, 'I'll check his telephone records,' 'I'll check if there are any more hits on the BOLO,' Tony added trying to slide out of the door. Gibbs turned to Abby, 'I'll see if Major Mass spec gets excited over any trace elements.' Gibbs turned to the door still holding Anthony, he jerked his head at his team and they all jumped into action. 'And you should call social services Jen.'

...

Jenny sat at her desk watching Aaron and Anthony sleep on the couch; she had the number for social services up on her computer screen and had her phone gripped in her hand. She picked it up and started to dial the number; she stopped and tossed it back onto the stand. She couldn't do it, Aaron had begun to trust her, he saw her as someone who would take care of him, and Anthony was just well, Anthony, a little baby, he just needed to be held, his face lit up when he saw her. As for herself, shen couldn't thnk about her own feelings in this, she didn't matter it was all about them, and what was best for them was to call social services.

She took a deep breath and dialed the number, before she reached the last digit she slammed down the phone again. She closed the window and opened the report she had been typing. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she wondered what to write, Special Agent Gibbs shot Petty Officer Cameron without hesitating in order to protect himself and his team? Possible, she felt like writing something very different, she knew Jethro, she knew he would have charged in guns blazing, shoot first ask questions later and to hell with the consequences. Never considering the mess he had made, the two lives he had ruined.

She didn't know how long she had stared at the computer screen, her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, 'Got him,' was all she heard before the caller ended the call, typical Jethro. She turned her head at the sound of movement across the room and caught sight of the clock, it had gone 4pm. She smiled as Aaron squinted over at her, his hair sticking up at the top; he yawned and extricated himself from the blankets around him. He leaned over the car seat holding his sleeping brother and poked him gently, 'leave him alone,' Jenny warned, Aaron nodded before hopping over to Jenny and burying his face into her side.

She stroked his head gently and looked down at him, he looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes, 'you wanna come up?' He lifted his arms up in response and curled into her chest, 'what's up, you can't still be tired?' He nodded and patted his stomach, 'hurts' Jenny placed her hand on his forehead, 'you feel warm, your tummy hurts? Do you feel sick?' he nodded, his bottom lip trembling. She hugged him tightly, 'let's get you home to bed,' she carried him back over to the couch and wrapped him up in the blankets.

'Jethro read me story?' Aaron asked as he grabbed his teddy, 'I'll ask him,' Jenny smiled, Aaron's head jerked forwards and she grabbed her bin quickly, she ran back over to him and held it in front of him, he retched again and vomited into the bin. Tears streaming from his eyes as he cried between retches, she rubbed his back gently, 'it's okay, it'll soon be over, it's okay, that's it, all be over soon,' he continued to retch until he brought up only stomach juices and bile.

She hugged him tightly and wrapped him back up in the blankets before heading over to her desk, she picked up her phone and hit speed dial, 'Sam, I need you to come to my office, I'm heading home early, Aaron's not well.' Her protection detail told her he would be with her in a few minutes and she packed up all the boys' things quickly.

A few minutes later Sam appeared at her door, 'can you grab Anthony and the changing bag for me, oh and the rucksack, I'll take Aaron,' she lifted the poorly little boy all wrapped up in blankets into her arms, she nodded towards her purse and Sam picked it up, sliding it onto his already full arm. She headed to her door and carried Aaron out and down into the bullpen, Gibbs and his team were staring at the plasma.

Gibbs looked at Aaron and headed over to Jenny quickly, 'hey little guy, what's wrong?' 'He's not feeling too well are you Aaron?' 'Been sick,' the little voice replied from within Jenny's arms, Jenny nodded, 'I'm taking him home,' 'come read me story,' Aaron told Gibbs pulling the blanket closer around him. 'I'll be round later if that's okay with Jenny?' he looked up at Jenny knowing she would be nodding, 'I suppose you can come and read him a story'.

She smiled as she carried Aaron to the elevator, Sam grinned as he hurried after her, the car seat in one hand, changing bag, rucksack and keys in the other. Gibbs frowned at the enthusiasm of the young agent as he pulled a face at the now awake Anthony. As the group disappeared from view he turned back to his team, 'I want your reports finished by six.'


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks all of you for the reviews, i'd already written this part too so I thought i'd be nice and post it now

6)

Gibbs stood outside Jenny's front door at 8.37pm, he was not impressed, Di Nozzo had managed to delete his entire report from his computer, and according to McGee he had somehow hard erased it. He had made the whole team stay while Tony rewrote it, glaring at him every thirty seconds; Tony hadn't stopped typing for two whole hours bless him. He had read Gibbs mood and rather wisely decided just to get it done and not mess around as he would usually do.

He rang the bell and pushed the door open, a pair of green eyes glared at him from the top of the stairs. 'Where have you been?' she hissed, he pushed the door closed behind him and locked it securely. 'You planning on staying?' she raised her eyebrow at the door, 'you should have your door locked at all times, security Jen.' She folded her arms and frowned as his eyes took in every detail of her loose hair and flannel pajamas, 'no wise cracks, I'm not in the mood.'

He grinned, 'where's the patient?' She jerked her head upwards, 'upstairs,' he followed her up the stairs and smiled at her bare feet, he noticed the way she was rubbing her head and sighing, and the way she was rubbing her stomach. 'You feeling okay Jen? You look awful.' She nodded as she slipped into the boys room, he followed and smiled at Aaron, he was sat up waiting for him. 'You feeling better?' Gibbs asked as he perched on the edge of the bed, Aaron nodded, 'a bit,' he passed Gibbs the book he had been holding.

Gibbs smiled as he saw it; Kelley had always enjoyed the book, he had read it to her so many times he knew it off by heart. He opened the book and showed Aaron the pictures 'I am Sam, I am Sam, Sam I am.' Jenny smiled as Gibbs looked up from the book, 'That Sam-I-am! Than Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!' Jenny smiled to herself at the voices he was doing, she watched entranced as he brought the book to life, 'Do you like green eggs and ham?' Aaron giggled, as Gibbs made his voice higher for Sam's parts, 'I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham.'

Jenny found herself curled up at the bottom of the bed as Gibbs neared the end, 'Say! I like green eggs and ham! I do! I like them, Sam-I-am! And I would eat them in a boat.  
And I would eat them with a goat... And I will eat them in the rain. And in the dark. And on a train. And in a car. And in a tree. They are so good, so good, you see!

So I will eat them in a box. And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there. Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE! I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!' Aaron whooped and clapped as Gibbs finished the book, 'you are supposed to be poorly young man.' Jenny smiled, 'he was sick another couple of times,' Gibbs nodded, 'okay, you need to get some sleep.' Aaron nodded and allowed Gibbs to tuck him in warmly, he kissed him on the forehead and Jenny came beside him and did the same thing. 'Sleep tight.'

They closed the door behind them and caught each other's eyes, Jenny felt the same urge she had done the previous night, she so badly wanted him to touch her, to hold her. She stared into his eyes, he stared into hers, he knew he couldn't resist her, she was too close, way too close, he closed his eyes and moved in to press his lips to hers. He felt her hair whip past him and opened his eyes, he saw her rush into her bathroom and followed her as she began to vomit, he rolled his eyes and cursed the ceiling.

He gently pulled her hair back and held it at the nape of her neck as she continued to vomit; he rubbed her back gently and waited for the vomiting to subside. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and collapsed back into him, 'you need to go to bed too,' he helped her to her feet and directed her to her bed. She tried to resist but he forced her down and pushed the duvet over her, 'go to sleep,' she groaned, 'what about Aaron? What if he's sick again?' 'You concentrate on getting you better and I'll worry about Aaron, you shout if you need anything, I'll be in your spare room. Now go to sleep.'

He smiled as she nodded and snuggled down into her bed, he kissed her cheek and slipped from the room, he switched off the light and was closing the door when he heard her voice. 'Jethro,' he opened the door, a chink of light bursting into the room and shining on her face, 'Orange juice would be nice,' Gibbs smiled, 'I'll fetch some,' 'and Aaron will need a refill,' Gibbs nodded, 'I'll be right back, now go to sleep.' 'Yes doctor,' he smiled as he closed the door and quietly slipped down into the kitchen to pour two jugs of orange squash and grabbed a glass.

He hurried back upstairs and placed a jug on Jenny's bedside table and poured her a glass, 'thank you,' she whispered sleepily. He left her quietly and headed next door to replace Aaron's empty jug, as he approached the boy looked up at him, 'feel sick again,' he grabbed the bucket and stayed with Aaron as he vomited bile again, he was sobbing as he choked and Gibbs calmed him down, that was always the worst part, when they were just retching and nothing was coming up, it sounded awful. Gibbs cleaned his mouth gently and passed him the orange, 'just a sip, there you go,' he settled Aaron back down and promised him he could watch a film.

He sneaked into the spare room and found Jenny's secret collection of Disney DVD's, he picked out Toy Story and took it back into Aaron, he switched it on and turned the volume down so it wouldn't wake Anthony. 'I'm gonna check on Jenny then I'll be right back,' Aaron nodded miserably from his bed, 'it hurts, feel poorly,' 'I know, I know, I'll be right back, you lay there quietly and close your eyes.'

As he reached Jenny's door he heard her footsteps across the room, he found her with her head over her toilet again, he held her hair in his hands and rubbed her back again, 'If I get sick I want you looking after me like this,' he joked as the nausea past, she leaned back against him and nodded into his chest. 'I'm gonna move Anthony into the spare room, the last thing we need is for him to get this bug too,' 'we?' Jenny questioned, 'Yeah we, I'm gonna be up all night with you two as it is, without him as well,' Jenny smiled and nodded, 'thank you.'

He moved Anthony and the travel cot he had brought from the Cameron's house into the spare room and moved the baby monitor, as he settled Anthony into his new surroundings he heard footsteps in the next room. As he reached the door he saw Jenny coming towards him looking awful and ready to be sick again, he looked inside Aaron's room and saw the small boy shaking and crying, green liquid sick covering the bedding and his pajamas. The smell was starting to make his stomach churn, before he knew what was happening an orange blur shot past him and Jenny started retching into the bucket beside the bed.

After he had picked Aaron up from the bed he stripped the sheets with one hand, pointed at the wall for Jenny to go back to bed and then stripped Aaron. He put him in fresh pajamas as quickly as possible and took him into Jenny's room; he settled him beside Jenny and took a towel from the cupboard. He laid it beside Aaron in case he was sick again; it was something Shannon used to do if Kelley was sick. He emptied the bucket and found a second one; he placed one either side of the bed, and set up the cups and orange once more.

He slid the DVD into the player and put Toy Story back on, he then headed next door and groaned at the mess on the bedding and pajamas, he heard crying to his right and hurried into Anthony, as he lifted the baby up he vomited down his front, 'this is gonna be a long night,' he groaned.

Just realised i'd got two chapters saved into one - you nearly got an extra chapter! You can have it on saturday :D


	7. Chapter 7

I just remembered I promised you the next part, this is gonna be it for at least a week guys, I hope you enjoy it.

7)

Jenny looked over at the clock, it was 4.30 am, she rolled onto her side and found Aaron curled up beside her. She spotted Anthony in the Moses basket and a rolled up duvet with grey hair sticking out of the top on the floor beside a bucket, she lay quietly watching it roll around eventually sitting up and vomiting into the bucket. She bit her lip nervously, 'sorry Jethro,' it picked up a toilet roll and wiped its mouth before it turned towards her and glared, he groaned and curled up on the floor. 'Get into the bed,' she told him, he moaned, 'Jethro, just do it, it's more comfortable than the floor.'

He moaned in assent and crawled over to the side of the bed, he climbed up and nudged Aaron towards Jenny, he curled up on the edge of the bed and laid his head on the pillows, 'that's better,' she watched him for a few minutes. He opened one eye questioningly, she closed her eyes and found herself smiling, 'don't be getting any idea's Jen,' 'like what?' 'Me being in this bed another night,' 'don't worry I wasn't,' 'yeah you were, sort out your breath and I might think about it,' she kicked him underneath the duvet, 'what? You got sick breath,' 'oh, and you haven't?' 'Go back to sleep,' 'you started it,' 'Jen, just...' '...go to sleep, I know. Good night, or morning.'

At 9.55am Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby because she was panicking, were all stood on Jenny's doorstep ringing the bell. After a few minutes Jenny appeared behind the door, her face was grey and lips were pale, her hair was the only colour on her head, 'whoa Jenny you look like death warmed up,' she glared at him, 'what do you want?' Abby pushed Tony out of the way, 'Do you know where Gibbs is? He isn't answering his phone and he didn't come in today, he never never answers his phone, he always answers when I call him. What if he's hurt or sick or...' 'Slow down Abs I'm here,' a gruff voice muttered from behind the door.

Gibbs poked his head around the door looking just as ill as Jenny, 'oh Gibbs, are you sick?' 'No Abby he's testing his Night of the Living Dead costume for Halloween, of course he's sick!' Tony jumped in, his eyes widened as the reality of his boss standing in _his_ bosses doorway in his underwear looking like he was about to puke, hit him. Gibbs glared at him, 'why are you here?' 'Just looking for you boss and finding out why the director didn't appear for her 9am meeting.' Gibbs nodded and instantly regretted it, 'you okay boss?' 'No, my head is spinning,'

'Anything we can get for you? Aspirin? Food? Drink?' Jenny groaned, 'not food,' it just comes straight back up again, 'you could get us some juice,' McGee nodded, 'juice it is, orange, apple, tropical?' 'Orange please, thanks Tim,' Jenny rubbed her forehead and smiled slightly at the thoughtfulness of the young agent, she heard movement above her and motioned towards the bedrooms, 'it's your turn Jethro,' Gibbs pulled a face at her, the others all looked at each other smirking at her words, your turn, their minds were working over time looking for explanations not involving Jenny and Gibbs being a couple. 'No, Aaron you better not have been sick again,' he called up groaning, 'No,' a voice called down, Gibbs knew that tone, 'what did you do?' 'too late for potty,' Jenny moaned beside him, 'I swear those kids like peeing on my things,' 'wet poopy,' came the response from upstairs, 'and I didn't think it could get any worse.'

'And on that note we're gonna go, leave you to it,' Tony ushered Abby away from the door, 'McGee will bring you your juice and diarrhoea meds,' 'and a toothbrush please,' Gibbs added as he headed up the stairs to Aaron, 'and a toothbrush for the boss, happy puking honey.' Jenny shut the door in his face and dragged herself up the stairs, not daring to imagine what her room looked like.

She saw Gibbs face as he stood in the doorway, she didn't really need to look, his face said it all, 'oh man,' she exclaimed as she looked in the doorway. She looked down at the toddler gazing up at her with huge puppy dog eyes, she pointed at the hall way, 'bath, now,' he nodded and toddled out into the hall. 'I vote we strip the bed and get loads of hot soapy water for the rest of it,' Gibbs gingerly stepped into the room, watching where he put his feet. He quickly stripped the bedding and carried it out, 'you can do the soapy water Jen,' he grinned slipping down the stairs and went to find the washing machine.

Jenny groaned, she looked into the bedroom and saw Anthony's Moses basket was spattered too, she slipped in, grabbed him, he pulled on her hair and wriggled in her arms, and hurried back out holding him as far away as her arms permitted. Gibbs appeared at the bottom of the stairs with some buckets and sponges, 'i'll him in the bathroom, you clean the floor then we can make the bed in the boys room and then get some more sleep.' Jenny held her hand out for a bucket, 'let's get this over with.'

Soon the floor was clean and thoroughly wet; Aaron and Anthony were clean and dry and Jenny and Gibbs were longing to slip between the sheets and close their eyes. They put Anthony in his crib and Aaron jumped on the bed, having no energy to argue over who slept where they both crawled into the bed beside him. Jenny slipped her arms around Aaron and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

Jenny opened her eyes slowly, two warm things were pressed against her, she looked down at saw Aaron curled up in her arms. He was fast asleep and clinging onto her hand, she kissed his head gently and slid her hand down her stomach where it found another hand. This hand didn't belong to either her or Aaron; she stroked the knuckles lightly as she had done many years ago. She realised Gibbs was asleep behind her; he was holding her tightly and spooning her. Not wanting to move she closed her eyes and settled back into his grip. As she fell asleep, his breath tickled the back of her neck and he stroked stomach gently. He smiled as she fell asleep again, he'd find a way back into her bed any day, even if she did have sick breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys, and for your patience. I hope you enjoy this part as much as I enjoyed writing it.

8)

Gibbs opened his eyes to the ringing of the doorbell; Jenny wriggled in his grip and groaned as she turned to face him. Gibbs yawned and sat up, he looked down at the squinting eyes and red hair splayed over the pillow, 'good morning,' he whispered, 'depends on who's point of view, and its afternoon,' she promptly brought her knees towards her chin and closed her eyes. 'Jenny, you have to get up now,' he nudged her gently with his knuckles.

She ignored him, her face expressionless, 'Jenny, Jenny, don't pretend to be asleep, I know you're not,' she continued to ignore him, he rubbed the back of her knees gently, 'Jenny,' her face twitched, 'oh, Jenny,' he tickled the back of her knee and slipped his other hand down her side, 'Jenny,' he chuckled as a grin spread across her face and laughter spilled from her mouth. She opened her eyes and pushed him away.

He came back at her with more force, causing her to bend over as she laughed; she started to squeal and jumped off the bed. He followed her grabbing her around the waist and tickling her up to her armpits. She squealed and tried to push him off, 'No,' she laughed, 'no, no,' she screamed playfully as he picked her up and carried her across the hallway, 'No, no, stop it, stop it,' she squealed again as se wriggled to get free.

He put her down and pushed her against the wall, both were giggling as he tickled her, 'get off me,' she told him a little more forcefully, she collapsed into giggles again as he ran his fingers around the back of her knees. He lifted her back up to her feet and slipped his hands along the sensitive skin below her arm pits, she started squealing again and laughing with him. He leaned towards her and closed his eyes; she slipped her hands around his neck and parted her lips. Their tongues barely touched before they were interrupted by loud bangs coming up the stairs.

Di Nozzo, Ziva, McGee and Abby looking on from behind came flying up the stairs weapons out and poised to shoot, they stared at the scene in front of them, 'havin fun there boss?' 'What the hell are you doing?' Gibbs growled, why did they have to come bursting in then, he was so close, so close. Tony grinned at them and noted the position of Gibbs hands, one just beneath Jenny's right breast the other clasped around her butt as he trapped her between his chest and the wall. 'The director was screaming, we were making sure she wasn't in a er, dangerous situation,' he grinned widely. 'Were mommy and daddy going to make out in the hallway?' Abby asked innocent her eyes wide, it was if a light had come on in Gibbs head, he looked down and quickly removed his hands; he took two steps back and glared at his team.

Jenny looked away embarrassedly and wished for the ground to swallow her up, awkward silence, awkward silence, right on cue Anthony started to cry, 'ooh that's my cue to leave,' she hurried down the hall and into the boys room. She found Anthony sitting up crying, she lifted him into her arms and patted his back, 'shhh shhh, there we go, all better, all that fuss about nothing.' She realised the hall was quiet, too quiet, she poked her head out and saw five heads staring at her, 'what?' Tony rubbed McGee's head, 'aww diddums, all that fuss about nothing,' McGee slapped him away and glared at him, 'don't touch me Tony.' 'Don't touch me Tony,' Di Nozzo repeated scathingly, 'what you scared you'll like it?' McGee glared at him, 'No,' he snapped, 'You sure McGirlie, you sure you wouldn't like to be touched by a man, McWoman,' Gibbs rolled his eyes, Tony really could be juvenile.

'Why, do you want to touch him Tony?' Jenny asked smirking, Tony frowned at her, 'er no, why would I want to touch McGeek?' Jenny feigned thinking hard for a moment, 'hmm, you're always asking if he's gay, you're always finding reasons to stroke his stubble or rub his head, maybe you're trying to find out if he reciprocates your feelings towards him.' Ziva and Abby giggled, 'nicely done Jen,' Gibbs smiled.

Tony looked like someone had slapped him around the face, 'Did you just come to check on my safety or is there a reason why you're in my house?' Tony frowned, 'We brought the juice,' he stated, he watched Anthony in Jenny's arms for a moment, 'looks like you're too late boss.' Gibbs stared at him, 'the munchkin copped a feel before you.' Jenny glared at him, 'Get out,' she muttered looking down at Anthony's little hand resting on her breast.

She kissed the small head and turned her back on the group, 'Jenny,' Gibbs called after her, 'yes,' 'you need to call social services,' her silence confirmed what he already knew. He turned to his team, 'go back to work, Tony call social services.'

Jenny held Anthony tightly as she listened to them talking; she looked down into his little face and saw his beautiful smile as he grinned back at her, his eyes shining and little dimples on his cheeks. He grabbed a section of her hair and started playing with it, he giggled and gurgled as he twisted it around and watched it fall from his fingers, entranced by it. She slipped her finger between his fingers and he held onto her firmly, she rubbed the back of his fingers gently with the pad of her thumb.

She heard Tony asking what to tell social services and after silence, probably accompanied by a glare he answered his own question, 'I'll figure it out boss.' A few moments later she heard footsteps and the sounds of her door opening and closing, followed by deep breathing directly behind her. 'I know what you're going to say Jethro,' she waited for the response she knew wasn't going to come.

'Uh huh,' she rolled her eyes at Anthony who reached up to grab her hair again, his face the picture of determination. She sighed, 'that I can't get attached to them because it isn't practical for me to adopt them, with my responsibilities at NCIS, the long hours and the dangers involved, it wouldn't be an environment contusive to bringing up children. And it wouldn't go down well with Sec Nav, Director Shepard isn't allowed a personal life, having a personal life could interfere with her work, she could ask for time off, heaven forbid. Calling social services and having them find a suitable family for the boys is best for them, a stable home with loving parents who have the time to spend with them and you're right, you're totally right. You're always right, it's so infuriating.'

'You're not gonna speak are you?' Gibbs smiled behind her; he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'sounds like you're trying to convince yourself it's the right thing to do.' She frowned, why did he do this; he always let her ramble on and just watched in silence. She looked down at the small boy happily playing with her hair in her arms, 'I,' she fought back the urge to cry, 'I know it's the right thing to do but I can't imagine, I can't imagine being without them.' Gibbs nodded, he could slap himself for forcing her to take the boys, it was the worst thing he could have done.

He knew she had wanted children, she had never said it outright but he'd seen her reactions to children in cases and the way she had looked longingly at the boy he had taken care of two years previous. He remembered asking her if she was offering to have his child, she'd replied, 'no Jethro, it was merely an observation,' it was obvious that a child was on her five point plan. Now here she was, single, alone, over 40 and the likelihood of her becoming a mother was practically zero and he thrusts two orphaned babies into her arms, idiot.

She was attached to the boys now; he'd seen her grow more attached by the hour. It hadn't been a gradual attachment, it had been sudden, bang, one minute she was nervous and daren't pick Anthony up the next, she was holding him close, rubbing his back in small circular movements with a toddler wrapped around her leg and she didn't seem to notice, it looked totally natural. Then she goes out and spends a fortune on them, in one afternoon she'd fallen for them, and they had become attached to her.

Aaron had accepted her as his carer and ran to her for everything, he sat nervously watching the door when she left the room and his face would light up when she came back in. Aaron was the same, he wasn't nervous when she left but he would go wild when he saw her, when she picked him up he would move his mouth as she spoke and wave his arms around. It was a horrible situation to be in, Aaron seemed to feel safe with Jenny, he still hadn't understood his mommy wasn't coming back, how can a two year old understand he would never see his mom again? He did understand he was safe with Jenny and he suspected Jenny had told him she would take care of him, if he was moved to a foster family he might not trust the next person and be terrified he would be given away again.

And, his own heart broke at the thought; it would break Jenny's heart to give the boys to social services. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocked, 'Jen, Abby gave me this yesterday, I meant to torment you over it last night,' he passed her the paper. She flipped it open and smiled weakly at the photograph, she was on her office floor surrounded by nappies, Anthony was on the floor on his back and Aaron was grinning at the camera. Her bottom lip trembled and she dropped the paper as her hand shook, this time she couldn't hold back the sob.

Gibbs slipped his arms around her and held her close, Anthony wiggling between them. Aaron stood watching from the doorway clutching his teddy tightly, why was Jenny crying, he didn't like Jenny crying, his bottom lip trembled and he watched her cry with small tears falling down his confused face.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Jenny woke alone in her bed; she still had her eyes closed and wasn't sure what woke her. She opened her eyes and found herself looking back into a pair of smaller deep brown eyes, she jumped backwards in shock and a giggle reached her ears. 'Don't do that,' she told Aaron as he grinned up at her, 'you scared me,' he just continued to giggle, 'it funny,' she smirked at him, 'was it really,' he nodded, 'uh huh,' 'nu uh,' 'uh huh,' 'nu uh,' 'uh huh,' 'nu uh,' she stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his equally slimy looking pink tongue back out at her.

She sat up and grabbed him around the middle, she started tickling him and he squealed happily, she rolled onto her back and he sat on her stomach propping up his teddy on her chest. 'I guess you're feeling much better today?' She asked him, his bear nodded in agreement, she smiled widely, 'good, because you're coming in to work with me today,' 'Jethro?' 'Yes, Jethro will be there,' he smiled and climbed off the bed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled on it gently, 'up, up,' she groaned comically, 'no, don't want to,' 'up, up!' He told her stamping his foot and frowning, 'okay, okay, i'm getting up, i'm getting up,' she laughed swinging her legs off the bed and nudging him towards the door. 'Out,' 'Why?' 'because I need a shower and I don't want you creeping up on me that's why,' he pulled a face and allowed her to walk him into his room. She pulled some toys from the closet and set them down on the floor, 'you play with these for a little while,' he happily jumped over to the toys and watched as Jenny looked over the side of Anthony's cot.

He was still fast asleep, his hands were twitching and he was making little whimpering noises, she reached down and stroked his cheek gently, he stopped whimpering and his arms fell still. He settled down and she smiled, she turned back to Aaron, 'shhh,' she placed a finger to her lips and pointed at Anthony, she quickly headed into her own room and closed the door before undressing and climbing into the shower.

She stepped out of her en-suite wrapped in only a towel and nearly slipped on a plastic ball, she looked up from her undignified position on the floor and into Aaron's innocent looking face as he held a second ball in his hand. 'Oops,' he muttered, she tossed the ball at him, 'go on, out,' he ran from the room kicking the balls out with him.

Jenny watched until he had disappeared from view before dropping her towel and putting on underwear, she fixed the clasp on her bra and turned around. Aaron was in the doorway staring at her, 'how long have you been there?' 'sixtyhundwed minis,' he grinned holding up his fingers. 'Hmmm,' he stared at her confused, 'what?' she asked looking herself up and down suddenly conscious she was in her underwear.

She slipped on grey pants and a pink and white striped shirt as he looked on curiously, 'let's get you dressed,' she carried him next door and changed him into a white and blue tank top and jeans and pulled out a tiny version of his outfit for Anthony. After dressing Anthony and feeding them both breakfast she collected together, toys, books, diapers and spare sets of clothes before her driver appeared outside.

She opened the door to the usual grin and jerked her head towards the pile of essentials by the door, Sam laughed, 'I forgot you can't travel lightly with babies,' 'not when you have to be prepared for every eventuality,' as Sam bundled the mass into the trunk Jenny ushered Aaron towards the door. She grabbed her duffel coat and tossed it onto the back seat, ignoring Aaron's complaining she fastened Anthony into his seat and closed the door.

Now she could focus her attention on the toddler pulling her towards her house by her ankles. 'Aaron, tell me what's wrong, I can't do anything about it if you just keep pointing can I?' She bent down and spoke at the toddlers level, 'forgot Sam,' he told her pointing to the door and grabbing her hand, 'Sam's here,' she said pointing at her driver, 'no, not him, Sam.' She stared at him, 'Sam?' 'uh huh, Sam and ham,' it dawned on her, 'I am Sam,' he nodded vigorously tugging on her hand, 'You get in the car and i'll go and fetch it.'

Ten minutes later, after searching the whole room, she finally found the book under the duvet in Aaron's bed. Shaking her head she hurried downstairs, jerked to a stop on the bottom step and shot back into her room for her jacket matching her pants and pink silk scarf and hastily threw them on before moving at the speed of light to her front door.

She jumped into the back seat and sighed loudly, finally, 'ready Director?' Jenny nodded smiling and looking down at her little charges, 'yes Sam, I think so.' She looked at her watch and groaned, she was going to be so late. The journey to NCIS headquarters went with only one hitch, Anthony brought his breakfast back up all over his car seat and Jenny's lap. 'Now were you prepared for that eventuality director?' Sam smiled into the rear view mirror; Jenny stared at him as his eyes travelled to her stained pants, 'Just drive.'

Jenny was glad when the elevator doors closed and she began the assent to the bull pen, just as she was starting to relax the lights went off and the lift stopped. She glared at the doors and felt a small hand reaching up for hers, 'it's okay Aaron, we'll be going in a minute,' she cursed Jethro under her breath and wondered who had been taken to his conference room this time. In a few minutes the lights flickered on and the elevator jerked into life.

As the doors opened she found herself face to face with the man himself, 'Jethro I'd appreciate it if you do not turn the elevators off when I am using them,' for some strange reason he smiled at her and lifted Aaron into his arms. He walked over to the stairs and took a few steps up as she stared at him in amazement, what did he know that she didn't?

She watched him with narrowed eyes as he tickled Aaron and joked with him, he turned around at the top of the stairs and stared at her, she started walking towards him desperately trying not to smile. His eyes were slightly crinkled and he was obviously trying not to smile too, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he nudged Aaron towards her office.

She moved quickly up the stairs noticing the four pairs of eyes watching her and noting the huge grin on Abby's face, they were up to something. Anthony turned his head around from staring at his surroundings to look up into Jenny's face, he opened his mouth and started gabbling at her. She listened to him and smiled, replying in all the right places. As she reached the walkway she could have sworn she heard an 'aww' she glanced behind her and saw the team all too engrossed in McGee's computer screen.

As she continued into her office the team looked at each other, she obviously didn't realise Anthony was copying her facial expressions and making sounds like the words she was saying. They were so natural together it was like a match made in heaven, it made Tony even more certain they had done the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you enjoy the next part

10

Jenny spread a play mat on the floor and set some of Anthony's toys around in, she sat him in the middle and watched him reach out for a soft cube that jingled as it moved. Gibbs cell phone began to ring, he passed Aaron his bear as he flipped it open. 'Gibbs, on my way,' Jenny shrugged, 'when you get the call...' Gibbs nodded and ruffled Aaron's hair, 'be a good boy for Jenny,' Aaron flattened his hair down and frowned at Gibbs.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs tapped on Jenny's office door and pushed it slightly open, he stopped and smiled at the scene before him. Jenny was sat on the floor facing Anthony and Aaron was perched on the couch with his book, Aaron was bouncing on his hands and knees entranced by the stuffed penguin Jenny was waving in front of him. He started moving his knees forwards and then his hands as he crawled towards her, he took the penguin in his little chubby hands and giggled with delight as it squeaked.

Jenny picked him up under the arms and held him up in the air, 'who's a clever little boy, who's a clever little boy, you, you're a clever little boy aren't you, yes you are, yes you are,' 'Jenny,' Gibbs hissed from behind her. She completely ignored him and rolled the baby onto his back and began tickling his feet, 'Director,' he called a little louder. When she still ignored him and continued to play with the baby in front of her he almost shouted, 'Director Shepard.'

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the woman in a suit beside Gibbs and his team watching her from behind them. 'Director this is Ms McMahon from child welfare,' Jenny smiled; her cheeks burning as she quickly put the stuffed penguin back into Anthony's hands. She smiled politely and stood up to shake the stranger's hand, 'please, come in, it's a bit of a mess right now but...' her voice trailed off.

The woman smiled and flicked her glossy black fringe from her eyes, 'it comes with the territory, toddlers and mess,' Jenny smiled at her and nodded. The woman watched her for a second, her eyes flicking over Aaron and Anthony before resting on Jenny's face. Jenny opened her mouth as she turned to Jethro, 'who, who called you, I was going to contact social services in a few minutes.' 'Which time?' the woman smiled, 'we were contacted three times,' Jenny stared at her, 'three times?' 'A Tony DiNozzo, a rather hysterical young woman who wouldn't repeat her name, Gabby? And Agent Gibbs, all insisted you should be considered for adopting Aaron and Anthony.'

Jenny's jaw dropped, 'the woman was very insistent, my colleague had to keep reminding her to breathe,' Jenny smiled, that sounded like Ab's all right. 'I'd like to talk to you in private, without the boys, ask you some questions, maybe start filling in some paperwork, you know the sort of thing, preliminary chat.' Jenny nodded, the enormity of the task in front of her hitting her like a ton of bricks, yes she could take care of the boys and love them but that all depended on social services allowing her to adopt them, and knowing how long it took to get things done in her own office, she knew that could be a long way off.

Gibbs bent down and lifted Anthony into his arms, the little boy whimpered and complained but brightened up when his penguin was waved in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it happily. 'Come on Aaron let's go downstairs, you can show Abby your book,' the toddler grabbed his bear and book and ran across the room and out of the door. Gibbs sighed, 'I'm not used to this,' he followed Aaron out of the room and closed the door behind him.

A while later Jenny led the woman from social services across the walkway and down the stairs, she showed her to the elevator and shook her hand before the doors closed. She turned back to the team who by now were all watching with anticipation; she walked towards them slowly and folded her arms over her chest. 'If any of you do anything like that again,' she snarled, glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

They all jumped back in fright, except Gibbs, he just grinned, 'I might just have to hug you,' she smiled then turned to Gibbs, 'and slap you,' he opened his mouth in feigned shock, he looked down at Aaron, 'did she just say she'd slap me?' Aaron nodded grinning, 'it's not funny,' he nodded giggling, Jenny smiled too, 'oh it is.' 'I take it your talk went well Jen,' she nodded, 'I've been made their guardian until the adoption process is completed.'

'Adoption process?' Tony asked, she nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek, 'I'm adopting them. If all goes well, it's going to be a long and exhausting process, and I'll need to prove my ability to provide for them and care for them, my support network...' 'all six of us,' Abby grinned bouncing Anthony on her knee. Jenny nodded, 'yeah, I really appreciate what you all did,' they all smiled at her as she began to cry.

Aaron ran up to her confused, he wrapped his arms around her legs then her waist as she bent down to him, 'no cry,' he told her chest, 'no cry Jenny,' she lifted him into her arms and balanced him on her hip, the tears streaming down her face. 'No cry,' he told her, wrapping his arms around her neck, 'happy tears Aaron, they're happy tears,' 'happy tears?' she nodded smiling through her tears, 'yeah,' 'why?' 'because I'm gonna be your new mommy.'

Aaron frowned at her, 'what's wrong?' Jenny asked him as he looked around, his eyes settling on Anthony as he stared up at Abby, completely oblivious to what was going on. 'Anthony's new mommy?' Jenny nodded, 'Yeah i'm gonna be Anthony's new mommy too,' he nodded and slipped his arms around her, 'good, we like you.'

Gibbs couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face as Jenny tickled the toddler's nose and giggled with him as she asked him what colour he wanted to paint his room, he thought for a second and pulled a face of deep concentration. Gibbs took a swig of his coffee before Aaron answered, 'Black,' Jenny stared at him, 'black?' 'like Abby,' he nodded. Gibbs held back a snort at Jenny's wide eyed stare, her mouth agape.

He looked away to prevent himself from laughing and felt small hands poking his waist, he looked down as he took a gulp from his coffee, 'you my new daddy?' he asked innocently, Gibbs choked on the coffee and spilled some down his front as he coughed. Tony stared at his boss trying to stop the smirk he could see on the lips of all his colleagues, Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Ziva and McGee were both staring at Jenny as her cheeks turned a deep ruby red.

'Can't blame him for asking Jen,' Gibbs said staring resolutely in the opposite direction out of the window. Aaron looked from Jenny to Gibbs confused, 'no Aaron he's not gonna be your new daddy,' 'why?' She sighed, 'he's just not,' 'but,' he stammered climbing onto her lap, 'he sleep,' he curled over Jenny's shoulder putting his arms as far around her as he could reach, 'like this, and make juice, do this,' he brushed Jenny's fringe from around her eyes, 'and this' he pursed his lips and kissed her hair, 'and this,' he kissed her cheek 'and,' he moved to put his mouth on hers, she placed her hand over his mouth and looked into his eyes, 'Aaron,' he grinned under her fingers, 'you're embarrassing me.'

'Gibbs didn't do all that did he?' Tony asked Aaron innocently, the toddler nodded to him and jumped off Jenny's lap, 'yeah, and she was all icky sicky,' Jenny frowned into thin air as Tony commented, 'was she, was she all icky?' he nodded completely serious. 'I wouldn't do that if she was all icky, urgh, sicky Jenny urgh,' he stuck his tongue out and pulled a face, Aaron giggled.

He stopped giggling and looked down at Tony's lap, then over at Abby, then Ziva and finally McGee, he thought for a moment and walked over to Gibbs, he tugged on his arm; he whispered something into Gibb's ear. Gibbs snorted again, 'what?' Jenny asked, Gibbs stared at the toddler, he threw his empty coffee cup into the bin and lifted Aaron into his arms, 'ask me again,' the toddler whispered into his ear looking uncomfortably at Jenny as he spoke, Gibbs chuckled, 'I thought that's what you wanted to know.'

'What? Jethro what did he ask,' Gibbs looked at her and then down at Aaron, 'those thing's Jenny's got that I haven't, they're breasts,she has them cos she's a girl and i'm a guy and I don't need em, and you'll find out why Tony stares at them when you reach puberty,' Jenny pulled her jacket close around her neck, 'that's what you were doing this morning,' she muttered. Aaron whispered something else into Gibbs ear, this time Gibbs repeated it laughing, 'why doesn't Jenny have a penis?'

* * *

For any of you that are interested I haven't forgotten Camp Chaos or Home, I plan to write more when I have the time.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jenny looked around the room smiling; it was finally finished, she ran her fingers through her fringe and straightened a pillow for the third time. Today was the day, the day it would all become official. It had been two months since her first interview with social services; she was amazed at how quickly she had been accepted. She started pacing up and down, Gibbs had been due back with the boys over two hours ago. She heard her front door open and hurried from the room tucking her hair behind her ears.

Gibbs pushed open the door and Aaron dashed into the entrance hall; he carried Anthony on his hip and the huge changing bag on his shoulder. He spotted a blur of red and blue from the corner of his eye as he turned to close the door, as he turned around the blur nearly bumped into him. 'Slow down,' he muttered, Jenny reached up to tickle Anthony, 'I was worried,' Gibbs rolled his eyes, 'we're only,' he checked his watch, '2hrs and 2 minutes late,' Jenny frowned at him and turned to grab Aaron around the middle, he giggled and squirmed in her grip.

'Why are you so late,' she asked Gibbs, 'Were you a good boy for Jethro?' she asked Aaron, he nodded pulling his face into the innocent grin that meant he hadn't, Gibbs coughed behind her, 'nooooo,' 'what did you do?' Jenny asked him, he stared at her with puppy dog eyes and made his bottom lip tremble, 'we're having none of that young man, do I have to ask Jethro what you did?' Aaron looked at the floor and glared at it; he pressed the toe of his sneakers onto the wooden floor and moved it around in circular motions, 'stop that, you'll mark my floor.'

Jenny turned around and looked at Gibbs, 'what did he do?' 'Pushed a little girl over in the sand box, threw a ball at another kid, kicked a smaller boy, and then thought it would be a good idea to hit an older boy.' Jenny turned back to Aaron, she stared at him, he kicked the floor again and ran his shoe across the wood leaving a mark, Jenny grabbed his arm, 'I said don't do that, why did you fight with the other kids at the creche?'

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, 'Aaron why did you do it?' 'don't know,' she frowned at him, 'sit on the stairs,' he stuck his tongue out and stayed in the same place. 'Move now,' she told him pointing at the stairs, he glared at her and shook his head, 'get that butt on that step before I put you there myself,' he stomped over to the stairs kicked the wall before sitting down.

'What has gotten into him lately,' Jenny hissed quietly at Gibbs, Gibbs shook his head and sighed, 'I haven't the faintest idea, you want me to stick around until social services get here?' Jenny took Anthony in her arms and balanced him on her hip, 'you're getting heavy, would you?' Gibbs nodded and smiled, 'course, what time will they be here?' Jenny checked her watch, 'they said half past but any time now really.'

Gibbs saw the emotions flicker across her face, 'you scared?' Jenny nodded, 'you should be,' he added, she nodded again, 'it's such a big responsibility, becoming their legal guardian,' Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder, 'you'll be fine.' Jenny nodded, not wanting to move away from his touch, they hadn't spoken about their passionate kiss since it happened, both scared of the others feelings, neither wanting to expose themselves to the danger of getting hurt.

Gibbs gently nudged her towards the living room; she carried Anthony over to his walker and strapped him in. He immediately began bouncing up and down as he started to move it around the room, they watched him for a few moments before a sound in the hall made them turn around. 'What are you doing out there young man?' Gibbs called, Aaron made an indistinct noise, 'did you move,' 'no,' 'are you sure?' 'uh huh,' Gibbs raised his eyebrow, 'Then why can't I see your butt on that step,' stamping of feet ensued followed by a bang and more stamping. 'Now stay there,' Jenny called to him, he made another huffy noise.

At that moment the doorbell rang, Jenny pulled a face before hurrying to answer it, she smiled nervously at the man and woman and shook their hands as she showed them inside, 'this is my good friend Jethro Gibbs, he's been helping me with the boys,' she said in reply to the inquiring looks. Gibbs nodded shortly and turned his attention back to Aaron, 'excuse me,' he muttered before heading to the stairs and coaxing Aaron up to his room.

He sat on Aaron's new bed and lifted the toddler up beside him, 'you gonna tell me what's up?' Aaron looked at him warily for a few moments, he bit his lip before shaking his head, 'we can't help if you don't tell us.' Aaron looked up and shuffled up to Gibbs, 'don't know,' he looked so innocent Gibbs could only nod. 'You don't have to be scared, Jenny is gonna be your mom, she loves you, she'll take care of you,' Aaron put his arms around Gibbs arm, 'need a daddy too,' Gibbs looked down at the picture of innocence beside him, 'very subtle Aaron, subtle as a brick,' Aaron frowned, 'don't worry, I know, I'll make sure you have a good daddy, I won't let Jenny pick an arse ho... a bad daddy, i won't let her pick a bad daddy.'

'You be good daddy,' Aaron piped up hopefully, 'you think?' Aaron nodded smiling, 'don't let Jenny hear that,' Aaron frowned at him, 'why?' he whined, drawing the y out for six syllables, 'because she'll start getting ideas and before we know it she'll be decorating a room for me,' he told Aaron seriously, Aaron nodded opened mouthed. Gibbs pulled him into a hug, 'now, are you gonna behave for Jenny?' Aaron nodded looking a bit sheepish, 'I think we should do something special for Jenny,' Aaron's eyes widened, 'pwesent?' 'I have an idea what we can get her,' Gibbs smiled and set Aaron on the floor, 'lets get Anthony.'

Gibbs and Aaron poked their heads around the living room door, 'Hi, sorry to interrupt, can I borrow Anthony for a little while?' Jenny frowned at him then looked at Aaron's coat, 'what are you planning?' Gibbs shook his head, 'Surprise isn't it Aaron,' 'yup,' he nodded grinning widely, 'okay,' Jenny smiled lifting Anthony from his walker, she carried him over to Gibbs and placed him in his arms, 'I want them back before six, otherwise Anthony won't eat when he's supposed to and then he won't sleep, and if he won't sleep I won't sleep, and then I'll make sure you don't sleep.'

Gibbs grinned at the looks on the two women's faces, 'not like that Jethro, get your mind out of the gutter.' She kissed Anthony on the cheek and then bent down to kiss Aaron, 'behave,' she warned him before hugging him gently, 'I'll see you later.' Aaron stood on tiptoe and kissed Jenny on the cheek, he wrapped his arms around her neck and then let go, he took Gibbs hand as he led him into the doorway, 'bye-bye Jenny,' he waved as he hurried after Gibbs. Jenny turned back to the women from social services and saw the small smiles on their faces; she sat back down opposite them, 'just one more signature Miss Shepard.'


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews everyone, this is by no means the end, i'm not sure how many parts there will be but it's looking to be around 20.

Please read and review

Caf xx

12

Gibbs led Aaron around the mall back to his car after finding the perfect gift for Jenny, he checked his watch and smiled as he saw it was ten past six, he decided to drive back slowly to irritate Jenny more.

He pulled up outside Jenny's townhouse at a quarter to seven; he unstrapped Aaron and Anthony and took them into the house. He took the boys coats and shoes off them and put them away in the closet before turning around and finding himself face to face with a familiar stare. 'What time do you call this?' he looked at his watch, 'Seven oh five,' she frowned at him before taking Anthony into her arms and leading Aaron into the kitchen, 'gonna stay for dinner?'

Gibbs nodded smiling, thinking of the bag he had hidden behind his back; he waited until she was safely in the kitchen before sneaking into the living room and placing the present out of sight by the sofa. 'What are you doing?' 'Nothing,' he replied hurrying into the kitchen, 'wow this looks good,' he told Aaron, looking down at the food on the table, 'it's just a pot roast,' Gibbs grinned, 'you forget I've eaten your cooking before,' Jenny stopped mid-way through spooning pot roast onto a plate, she stared at him, knowing what was coming next. 'It's why I always said we'd have take out,' he told Aaron, Jenny pulled a face at him, 'if you don't want it, don't eat it.'

'I never said I didn't want it, anyway, congratulations mom,' Jenny smiled as she piled his plate with meat and vegetables, 'thank you,' she passed him the plate and began to put some food on a plate for Aaron. Anthony started to make a fuss in his high chair beside her, 'I know, I haven't forgotten about you,' she told him tickling his foot with one hand. She passed Aaron his dinner and then held up a bowl of pureed vegetables, 'mmm yummy,' Gibbs mused sarcastically before hurriedly tucking into his food. Jenny shot him a filthy look before feeding Anthony and herself simultaneously.

Gibbs looked on entranced by her ability to multitask, she'd changed, in the two months she'd had the boys she had gone from being emotionless and distant, focused entirely on her career, ignoring her isolated personal life to this. A warm loving mother, living for her newly adopted sons entirely, putting them first and her career second, showing her emotions and allowing people to see the inner Jenny Shepard.

Realising he was watching her she looked up and caught his gaze, she found herself smiling awkwardly, she bit her lip and turned back to Anthony, her cheeks tinged with pink. Gibbs smiled noticing the flush across her face and neck; soon she'd be tucking her hair behind her ears and wouldn't be able to string a sentence together. Jenny saw the smirk on his face as he piled the last of his food onto his fork, 'what?' she asked setting Anthony's empty bowl on the table. He smiled, creases forming around his eyes, 'you were pulling the same expression you used to before we started, you know, before Paris.'

Jenny tucked her hair behind her ears hurriedly causing Gibbs to chuckle to himself, 'Stop laughing, why are you, oh shut up, Gibbs, stop, grrrr, do you want some coffee?' Gibbs nodded trying not to laugh, he knew her too well. She stood up and cleared the plates from the table, Gibbs continuing to laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ears whilst looking for coffee cups. She turned around and smacked him around the back of the head, 'get your own coffee,' she lifted Anthony into her arms and patted his back, 'Aaron,' she held out her hand to him and he jumped off his chair. Gibbs nudged his shoulder, 'juice?' 'Yeah please.'

Gibbs set about finding mugs and making the coffee, he found Jamaican blend beans in the cupboard and put them into the coffee maker, he poured the drinks and took them into the lounge on a tray.

Jenny was sat cross-legged on the floor, Anthony was lying on his stomach in front of her, his knees curling underneath him, rocking backwards slightly as he stared at the side of the couch. 'He'll be pulling himself up on the furniture by the end of the week,' he said nodding at Anthony, 'you think?' Jenny asked stroking Aaron's head, Gibbs nodded, 'coffee,' he placed the tray on the table and pointed to the sofa. 'What's that over there,' Aaron turned around and spotted the bag, he grinned and hurried over to it, he handed it to Jenny his face alight with excitement.

Jenny took the bag in her hands and looked over at Gibbs, 'what's this?' Gibbs smiled, 'you'll have to open it,' Jenny stared at him for a few minutes before opening the bag and taking the black leather box from inside it, she also pulled out a lilac envelope. She smiled as she opened the envelope and pulled out two cards, the first contained the message, 'Congratulations on adopting Aaron and Anthony, you'll be a fantastic mom, J,' the second had a 'New mommy' message across the front, she opened it and read the message, she wiped a tear from her eye as she re-read it. 'Thank you for being our new mommy, you make me smile and you read me stories, sorry for being bad, love from,' and then a curly scribble she presumed meant Aaron.

'Thank you Aaron,' she ruffled his hair before turning to the box, she opened it slowly, and felt tears welling up as she lifted the silver locket into her trembling hands. She ran her fingers across the embossed word on the front, 'mommy,' she turned it over and saw the tiny engraving, 'so you can carry us close to your heart always,' she opened the locket and looked at the pictures inside, one side held a photo of Aaron and the other a photo of Anthony.

'Thank you Jethro, it's beautiful,' she breathed, she hugged Aaron tightly, 'thank you sweetie,' he slipped his arms around her neck, 'love you Jenny.' She held him to her, 'I love you too Aaron,' he yawned, 'tired?' she asked him as he yawned widely again, he nodded rubbing his eyes, he jumped down on the floor next to Anthony and rolled him over, he then put his arms under his brothers and nudged him towards Jenny, 'bed time!' Jenny bent down and removed Anthony from his brother's grip, 'okay,' he stood back up and ran over to Gibbs, he pulled his hands down and looked inside his coffee cup, 'bed time,' he told him pulling his hands towards the door.

'You throwing me out?' Gibbs asked the toddler tugging against his arm, he stomped his feet and pointed upstairs, 'bed time,' he growled, staring at Gibbs with a familiar expression, 'awww Jen, he looks just like you,' Gibbs smirked, Jenny smacked him round the back of the head again, 'you better get up before he injures himself,' Gibbs got to his feet and allowed Aaron to lead him into the hall and to the stairs, 'my bed isn't upstairs,' 'I am Sam?' he asked innocently, Gibbs sighed, 'okay.'

After changing both boys, brushing Aaron's teeth and putting them both in clean diapers they carried them into the bedroom. Jenny tucked Aaron in under his duvet and Gibbs rocked Anthony to soothe him then laid him in the crib, he wound up the mobile then turned it on. He then turned to Aaron and perched on the edge of the bed to read to him, he finished the book and Aaron closed his eyes promising to go to sleep. Jenny kissed him on the forehead then crept out of the room with Gibbs following.

Jenny closed the door behind them and turned to face Gibbs, he was closer than she remembered, she flushed a little as she bit her lip nervously. Gibbs just stared at her, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at his mouth, 'I can't believe they're mine, they're my sons, my sons,' she rambled, Gibbs nodded smiling. His eyes flickered down to her mouth as he stepped closer to her, he lifted his hand to her chin and began to run his thumb gently along her jaw line, 'what are you doing?' she breathed, her eyes settling on his mouth. 'Something I should have done three years ago.'

Jenny felt like her heart had skipped a beat as he pressed his lips to hers, he slowly ran his tongue across her lips savouring her taste. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to touch hers. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, her hands undoing his belt and pulling on his zipper, he broke away to look into her eyes, 'You sure?' she nodded, her lips swollen and her lipstick smeared, she pulled him back down to her and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He lifted her up and carried her into her room, stripping each other of their clothes as they landed on the bed.

Aaron couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed before deciding to go and find Jenny, he grabbed his teddy and slipped out from between the covers, he ran across the room and opened the door. He plodded along the hall until he reached a pair of jeans outside Jenny's door, he heard funny noises from Jenny's room. He stepped over the jeans and pulled the handle down, he heard a muffled 'Jethro' as he stepped into the dark room, then he heard hurried movements and gasps, 'Aaron get back to bed,' Jenny and Gibbs shouted in unison, 'wanna sleep in your bed,' 'no, get back to your bed now,' his bottom lip trembled, he started to cry.

Gibbs entangled himself from the sheets and hurriedly pulled on his boxers, he stepped over the clothes on the floor until he reached Aaron, 'go back to bed and try to go to sleep,' he ruffled his hair and nudged him back out of the door, 'and don't just run into adults bedrooms, you never know what you might see.' Aaron trudged back to his bedroom and Gibbs closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys, thanks for being patient and waiting for this part, I have been so busy with uni work that I haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoy this part and i should have more for you soon. x

13

Aaron tiptoed from his room and along the hall; he could hear more funny noises from inside Jenny's room mixed with her giggling. He nudged her door open and found the room empty; he spotted the bathroom door slightly ajar and heard water running in the shower. He stared through the gap in the door and saw a hand pressed against the glass of the shower cubicle, Jethro was right he thought, you never know what you might see if you go into Jenny's room. Hang on; they've got no clothes on his brain screamed, what were they doing?

The hand moved, the fingers moving closer together, he could make out the red of Jenny's hair within the steam. He continued to watch as the hand disappeared and then reappeared with a second hand, the fingers intertwined and the knuckles white. He heard Jenny and Jethro both make very strange noises, very loud, very strange, very scary noises. Realising they would shout if they found him there he ran back out of the room and jumped onto his bed, he pulled his duvet over his head so he couldn't hear the new noises coming from Jenny's bathroom, maybe Abby would know what they were doing and how to make them stop.

...

Aaron pulled at Jenny's arm, 'see Abby?' he whined for the tenth time that minute, she pulled her glasses from her face and held them in one had as she rubbed her forehead with the other, 'Abby is busy sweetheart,' 'Wanna see Abby,' Jenny picked up her phone and looked down at Aaron sternly, 'i'll call her find out if you can stay with her for twenty minutes,' Aaron grinned widely as she dialled the extension for the lab, 'hi Abs, its , yeah, Aaron was wondering if he could come down and play for a little while, yeah, thanks Abs, i'll have Tony or Tim bring him down.'

Aaron bounced towards the door eagerly as Tony poked his head around it, 'come here, I have important work to do too director.' 'Such as?' 'writing up reports?' 'McGee does them,' 'chasing a lead?' 'no case,' 'finding ways to freak out Ziva,' 'nothing would freak Ziva out, just take him to Abby before he bounces through the ceiling and you have an accident form to fill out.' Tony nodded smiling his trademark grin, 'come on squirt, let's get you where you can do some real damage.' Jenny rolled her eyes as the door closed behind Aaron, she shook her head smiling as she heard Tony yelp and a small voice say 'oops' she looked over to the Moses basket beside her couch and saw Anthony roll over in his sleep. She turned back to her computer, she had twenty minutes to write this up before Aaron came back or Anthony woke up, both screaming for attention.

Tony led Aaron into the lab and let go of his hand as he charged at Abby, she grabbed him under the arms and lifted him into the air, 'waaaaay,' she laughed with him. 'I have a present for you,' 'oooooooh,' Aaron muttered excitedly as Tony disappeared, Abby turned around and presented him with a blue drinks container, 'it's your first caf-pow! But it's de-caf because caffeine is bad for little people.' He put the straw to his lips and took a long draught, 'you like it?' Abby asked, Aaron pulled a face, 'good thing I brought apple juice as a precaution,' she smiled giving him a carton. He sucked happily on the straw gulping the juice down, 'hey not so fast or you'll need to go to the bathroom.' He looked at her confused, 'potty?' he squinted at her, 'okay you're still in diapers.'

'Abby,' Aaron began, 'yeah?' she asked, 'Jenny noises,' 'what?'' 'Jenny make noises!' 'Jenny made noises?' he nodded, 'funny noises,' 'Jenny made funny noises, where, when?' 'shower,' 'Jenny was making funny noises in the shower?' he nodded again, 'and Jethro!' Abby stared at him, 'no clothes!' 'Jenny and Jethro were in the shower, with no clothes on and making funny noises, wow Aaron, your new mommy is finally getting it on with the Gibbster! Wooo! I have got to tell the others.'

'Tell the others what?' she jumped and turned around to see McGee, Tony and Ziva watching them, 'what Jenny and Gibbs were doing in the shower this morning,' her face lit up as she spoke, Tony's jaw dropped, 'no way!' 'no like it,' Aaron shook his head covering his ears with his hands, 'too loud.' Tony bent down so he was level with Aaron, he slipped his arms around him, 'it's okay, we'll tell her you don't like it.' He grinned at Abby behind the little boy's back.

'Don't like what? What have I missed my dears?' they all turned to see Ducky standing in the doorway, Petri dish and specimen jar in his hands. 'The boss and the director, bit loud in the shower, hurt poor Aaron's ears didn't they,' Tony smiled, patting Aaron on the head, Aaron nodded, his eyes wide. 'Make it stop?' 'Poor Aaron, but tell me, were they smiling when you had your breakfast?' Aaron nodded, 'big smiles,' 'that's what we want to see, smiley Jenny and Jethro, if they stopped it would make them sad and we don't want that do we.' Aaron shook his head, Ducky smiled, 'No, we want happy Jenny and happy Jethro.'

How can I expect you all to not get confused over Anthony and Aaron when I can't get them the right way around, thanks for the heads up Aserene.

Aaron is 2 and a half, Anthony is about 8/9 months, why did I choose names beginning with A for both!


End file.
